Blondie and the Beast
by KrazyKat001
Summary: Sort of like Beauty and the Beast version but so vastly different.The plot's the same. The prince's cursed,Goku's a blonde and Bardock's an inventor . . . wait, Goku's a blonde. Imagine him in a SS1 form. And why are they're living in a medivial-like era?
1. Chapter 1

**Blondie and the Beast**

**By: KrazyKat001**

**I do not own DBZ or its characters nor do I own the idea from Beauty and the Beast. **

**Authors Notes: **

**This is a parody of Beauty and the Beast but waaaaayyy different from the movie. However, the plot remains the same. I absolutely love the movie and I suddenly thought of Vegeta and Goku playing the roles. There will be tons of characters from the DBZ. **

**Also, in this story, Goku will look exactly like a super saiyan which would explain the title. **

**This is NOT a crossover, just a pure DBZ fanfic.**

**Another note worth mentioning, this chapter took me nearly two months to come up with events and revisions. I feel really thrilled for how this chapter came out and I am currently working on another chapter—be patient with me, k?**

Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a vast, shimmering castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then, one winters night, everyone in the land was invited to the princes ball when an old woman beggar came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances—_

**Vegeta: **Warned? Feh! More like, screeched.

**Bulma:**[**_slap!_**]

**Vegeta:** [Rubs his cheek, glaring] Hn. You may continue. (Glowers at narrator)

**Narrator: A-hem. Where was I? **

_The prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him—_

**Vegeta:** Screeched!

**Bulma: **[**SLAP!**]

**Vegeta: **WOMAN! Will you STOP doing that?

**Bulma: **Youre interrupting the story, bud!

**Vegeta: **I was merely stating the _fact_!

**Bulma: [SLAP!]**

**Vegeta: **Grrr . . . do you **want** to die that badly?

[Vegeta lurch forward to kill then got held back by the Z fighters. Yelling and cussing is heard in the background. Suddenly, he was freed, aiming still for a kill. The Z fighters unceremoniously dog piled on Vegeta, who shouted even more curses. Vegeta was knocked out cold.]

**Bulma: **[Looks at narrator, smiling] Don't worry, he won't interrupt anymore. You can continue now.

**Narrator: [Blink . . . blink, blink] How can I? The story can't continue without Vegeta in the picture, right?**

**Bulma: **[Giggles] I'm an enchantress, aren't I? I can do anything. Now go on, tell the story.

**Narrator: Uhhhh . . . where was I?**

**Bulma:** Warned (wink)

**Narrator: **[Stares then looks at Vegetas lifeless body] **A-hem! Right . . .**

_She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed . . . her . . . again . . . _

**Narrator: [Looks around] Where's Vegeta?**

**Bulma: **[Gives a fiery glare] JUST CONTINUE, DAMMIT!

**Narrator: *Eeps!***

_And when he dismissed her again, the old womans ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince kneels as he tries to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transform him into hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. Before the enchantress departs from this land, she had one last message to the prince: if he could learn to love another and earns love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, _

_and lost all hope, _

_for who could ever learn_

_ to love . . . a beast?_

Thunder clashes in the dark, malicious sky. Light beams as lightening strikes around the massive, ominous castle. A heinous tower stands boldly in the surrounding darkness, defying the unnatural atrocious weather. Wild rain splattered on the cracked, stained glass windows of the tower and inside wherein the shadows, a tint of crimson fur snarls venomous as it shreds every last evidence of a handsome man with dark gravity-defying hair, standing full of pride in the portrait. Thunder crashes once more where we see the tinted red fur revealing a huge beast kneeling over, almost crouching, hiding his face from the world.

Years later . . .

Somewhere in the distant land, there lies a peaceful village. Beyond the small village lies a narrow path to the small hill. A little, round, white cottage stands happily, smoke dissipating in the clear sky. The door creaks wide open, revealing a bulky, young, blond teen with gravity-defying hair stretching, breathing in deeply of the fresh morning air. He exits the front door and advances forward to town. He is known as Goku.

Goku grins, tilting his head upward. 'Today, for once, I actually felt like walking. Not sprinting or pacing like every other time.' He chuckles inwardly to himself. 'Not that there's any hurry to greet everyone, really.' He stares through the endless blue, lost in thought.

What is it like—out there? To fly freely without worry or fear of getting caught? Is there someone like me out there? Is there more than one? Kami, I really hope so.

. . . What is home, for that matter? Will I ever see it?

True, Goku has a home but he couldnt help but feel . . . out of place. Goku frowns, sighing. He grew up here, raised here nearly all his life. Heh, Goku grins, Papa always speak of home. He pauses abruptly in midstep, looking down sadly. Well . . . that's not exactly true. Papa only said things that remind him of home and nothing more to it. I know I was born there, there's practically no other place. Heh, I'm pretty sure it wasn't Papa's inventions or anything of like to banish us from there. He then continue walking, smiling at the sounds of birds chirping. Goku crosses over the small bridge over the river that connects his only path between his home and the village.

Young and old alike scatter about in the village, whether its market, shops or dates.

The obese baker appears from his shop carrying his tray of bakery. Suddenly, he stumbles over a pebble. The baker lets out a startled cry as he falls, forcing him to drop his baked goods. Before he realize whats happening, someone grips him firmly from above. He quickly glace wide-eyed in disbelief as his rescuer catches his baked goods on the tray with his free hand. Cookies, cupcakes, rolls all plop onto one another, the baked goods are completely safe from harm and untainted.

"Careful there, Mr. Mackenzie, you nearly drop these goodies," Goku jokes. The baker blinks, letting out a relief sigh. Tucking his hat in the right place, he takes the tray from his regular. "Thanks, Goku, mah boy. You really save me the trouble from baking them all over again. Say . . . werent you _way_ over there a moment ago?"

Goku, in turn, blinks at the notion. Confused, he asks, "What'd you mean?"

Mackenzie pointed at the bridge, "Y'know . . . over there. I saw you as I came out carryin tray n all. The distance has to be at least two minutes walk, how did you get here so quickly?"

Goku tilts his head at the side then laughs, scratching behind his head, "I think you been out in the sun a _little _too long. True, I _was_ over there then I walk over here. In fact, right next to you when you fell."

The baker cock his head then raises his shoulders in a confused yet accepting gesture, "Ok, if you say so. I could've sworn you were over there somehow."

Goku laughs uneasily, sweatdropping.

Mackenzie throws him a couple baguettes. Catching them both easily in one hand, Goku stare at his friend. Mackenzie winks, "My treat. On the account for saving my hide." The baker left to tend his business.

Goku release his breathe in relief. '_Whew!_ Talk about a close call!' Grinning happily, he ate his baguettes within a flash. He walks away from the bakery store. Rubbing his abdomen in pure bliss, his blue eyes widen as his keen ears pick up words while walking through the crowd in the busy street.

_There he goes, the boys strange, make no mistakes about it._

_Hes never a part of any crowd. Shame, really. Those like him die alone._

_ . . . eats mounds of food like a pig! It's gross, not to mention unnatural._

_Can't you tell, Wyatt? His head's always up in some clouds whenever we see him. See-there he goes again!_

_No denying he's a funny lad, him._

Hurt stung his heart, Goku no longer have the energy to walk anymore. A cart wagon approaches, and Goku hitches a ride by hopping on the back wagon as it wobbles over street stones through town. '_Must_ I go through this everyday?' Goku sighs as he picks up even more words both far from villagers normal hearing range and irrelevant chats.

_How's your wife?_

_Good day!_

_I need six eggs!_

_Too expensive!_

_How's the family? Better yet, how's my lovely girlfriend?_

_[POW!] **Lips off my daughter!** HEY? WHAT DID I JUST TELL YA? [KONK!]_

Folding his arms on the rail of the cart wagon and resting his head upon it, Goku watch the everyday lifestyle unfolding before his eyes. Silently mumbles to himself, "There must be more than this life. There has to be more than just . . . silly daily prattle. Sometimes I wonder what its like to have someone appreciates me instead of having to whisper behind my back. No one telling me rude things or retreat to whatever they're doing at the slightest strangeness? Man . . . I'm lucky no one notices it so far."

Spotting a familiar building, Goku paste on his eager, grinning face then hops off the wagon. He rests his hand on the knob, reading an all too familiar sign: **_Son Gohan's Dojo- Enter as ready_**. Goku chuckles wryly at the message. '_This brings memory . . .'_

There used to be lines of fighters wanting to train under the famous martial arts teacher in the past, Goku was nothing but a kid when he entered.

{Flashback}

_A chibi version of Goku came with his father to the market one day, feeling bored stiff for standing in one place for so long. His father was speaking to a strong tech seller. The little blonde kid tugs his father's black gi pant. The tall man in wild, back hair spiked in all directions with a deep scar aligned down to the side of his face blinks curiously before looking down, wondering what his brat wants. "Papa, I wanna look around. Can I puleeeaze?" The father gulps as he stares into the puppy eyes of his son. Sighing exasperatly, "You may. Voicing with much stern, But only within ten feet, understand?" Nodding animated eager, Goku hops away. The father chuckles at the sight until the tech sellers voice pulls his attention away. "You sure thats your son? Dont get me wrong, he's . . . different from you- likes 'n' all." The father glowers deadly at him then resume the conversation where he left off, ignoring the question all together. _

_Goku peering around, spotting a few bulky teens using their own style of gi as they walk pass by to the door behind the tech sellers cart. Watching the trio laugh at the sign, he overhears them betting each other on becoming Gohan's first pupil. Apparently, they weren't the only ones. From what Goku heard from the others, there were many other fighters like them failed in the past and this trio seems **very** confident. With a one-track mind set dead in his mind, Goku walk up to them when the tallest of the trio, the one with three eyes, sneers at him, "And where do you think **your** going, hm?"_

_"In there," the chibi replies, pointing at the red door._

_The second tallest with long, curly, black hair and scars on his face spoke up gruff, "Oh really? How old are you, kid?" Goku looks down, counting his fingers, "Um . . . Im six!" Proudly presenting his fingers at the trio. The three fighters pause before breaking out in laughter. The short cueball with dots on his head, shakes his head in mock sadness, "Sorry, kiddo. You don't stand a chance! Not against this guy anyway."_

_The blonde kid fumed, shouting out his petite anger. "**I bet I can too!"**_

_The fighters gawk then roaring out in laughter again._

_The father looks up concern written on his face. Goku shakes his head violently, gripping his fists at his side. Mentally relieved when his father face back to the tech seller. _

_Goku swift back ferociously to the spot where the trio had been. Now he notice them missing. Sounds were heard behind the red door. Goku press his ear to the door, listening closely. Punches were exchanged, yelling, kicking; massive thumping rumbles around inside then even more yelling and punches shortly afterward. _

_A long moment of silence passed. _

_The door opens, revealing three heavily bruised fighters leaning on each other as they limp outside. _

_"Whoa! Theyre covered in black and blue! All that within . . . seconds? Man, even their clothes look worn out," the chibi exclaimed in awe. Blinking in disbelief, he kept watching the trio struggle in each step. The scarred faces pants suddenly dropped to the ground and cried out as he dragged the trio along face flat on the muddy dirt. The blonde kid sputters, tightly covers his mouth before tears starts to crawl from his eyes. _

_Goku fall down, rolling over, letting out a huge howl of laughter for the world to hear. _

_Gokus father and along with the tech seller stare at the laughing blonde chibi pointing at the pathetic trio. They roar in laughter. Pretty soon everyone laugh at the scene. The trio blush crimson, mortified as they tries to get away a far as they can, wincing in each step. Laughter died down and everyone resume their business._

_Grinning from ear to ear, Goku stands up. 'Well, those three won't show their faces for awhile, that's for sure!' He frowns curiously as he walk up to the door, reading the sign: **Son Gohan's Dojo- Enter as ready**. Goku blinks. Shaking his head, 'No wonder they were all beaten up.' He turns the knob, his body tenses alert as he enters. _

_The door closes on its own. _

_The blonde kid eyeing side-to-side, absorbing his surrounding in the dim light. A heightened sense warns him of a presence approaching quickly. From . . . above! _

_Goku nifty dodges the kick then uses the turnabout kick as he swiftly aims the head of his fiend. The fiend blocks it an inch from his **masked** face. The chibi retreats flipping backward in the air, landing on the ground, and dutifully put up his stern fighting stance._

_The fiend clapping echoes throughout the room. Confused, the kid blinks but didnt move from his stance. "Well done, young one," an aged wise voice called out, "Not many would've caught on as you. Enter as ready, not when, and you did. You'll be pleased to know that you are the first."_

_Goku long releases his stance, putting his hands behind his head, no longer viewing him as a threat. His blue eyes widen in childish wonder. "First of what?"_

_The stranger let out a startled grunt, "Oh, why my first pupil, of course! Didn't you know?"_

_The kid shakes his head. The stranger releases his bunny mask, revealing a friendly old man with a white beard. "Well, now you know," he grins, "My name is Gohan- Son Gohan. And who might you be?"_

_The blonde chibi fist his arms in the air, "I'm Kakarott! Although everyone suppose to know that Im Goku."_

_Gohan went wide-eyed at the statement then smile generous, "You're new here, aren't you?"_

_"How did you know that?" Goku exclaimed. _

_Gohan walk up to him, "You say you're Kakarott but suppose to be Goku. Im guessing you're not suppose to tell people your real name, hm?"_

_Goku clasps his mouth, "Oopsy . . ."_

_Gohan chuckles, "I'm guessing there's a good reason for that."_

_The blonde chibi nods sorrow, "Yeah . . . dad said we come from a place where—he never told me a name but its a place where lots of people are afraid of and our names are a dead give away cuz it's not anywhere except from that place." Rolling his eyes in thought, "Ummm . . . if we do give our names, people will either get mad or afraid that they would either banish us or hunt us down. At least that what dad says and we never stays in one place very long to found out either of the two options."_

_Perplexed, Gohan stares at the fidgeting chibi with shocked and amused feelings as he muse deep in thought. _

_Extended moments pass by._

_ Bending over, Gohan whispers, "It'll be best if you don't tell this information freely, understand?" Goku nods. Gohan then smiles, "As I understand correctly, you have your father and never stays in one place for too long. Is it because it was too close to civilization?" Another nod. "Is your father around?" A nod. "Can you get him for me? I believe I know just the place." Goku's blue eyes widen at the statement, laughing out of delight, "You bet, mister!" He sprints out of the room._

_Gohan chuckles to himself then just as he was about to turn away, he heard a loud crash outside. "Oh? Didn't realize he was this close," he muses wide-eyed at the colorful curses shouting 'brat here' and 'brat that'. The door bangs open as the kid drags his father inside. Clearly, the father was flustered with anger and embarrassment._

_"Here he is, mister Gohan!" Goku gleams. "Sensei will do." The father, clearly confused with the whole arrangement, looks back and forth between his son and Gohan. He blinks madly at the two, "Waitaminute! Hold on, sensei? How did— Grrr . . . it was those rotten brats, wasn't it, Goku?" Goku smiles sheepishly. _

_Gohan inspects the father. 'Tan, bulky, strong- clearly a fighter, a scar trace down his left cheek, black hair spiked in all directions . . . everything his son is not. How odd . . .' He decidedly steps forward, "Yes, Im Son Gohan. It's no surprise that you're new here as well, otherwise you would've heard of me as well."_

_The father was shocked, didn't know what to say to that. _

_"Normally I'm a private man by nature. Didn't want to know anyone's business 'til your son came along. Heheheh . . ."_

_The father tenses up. _

_Gohan waves hand in assurance, "Now, now . . . there's no need to worry. I heard you're looking for a place close but away from the population, am I right?"_

_The father looks very uneasy, peering at his son as he nods slowly once. _

_"I'm not sure whether you noticed when you entered this village but there happen to be a cottage on the hill. No one is living there so Im sure it'll live up to your expectation," Gohan spoke curtsey._

_"I was told someone's living there," the father snarls disrespectfully._

_"Ah, yes, yes, yes. However, **I'm **not living there- wasn't happy with the distance, you see. Haven't visit the place for months though I'm sure it's covered in dust by now," he replies thoughtfully._

_The man looks down, furrows deep in the thought then he raise his stern eyes. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Good question. Hm . . . seeing how I haven't had a pupil in years- many years, mind you. And your son is the best I've had since I came to this village. So, I thought to myself, here is a pupil worth training and yet he doesn't seem to live in the village. What are the chances of finding another pupil like him? It'll be such a shame to watch him go . . ."_

_The father quirk up a smirk at the notion. "So Im assuming you want to teach my son?"_

_"You guess correctly," chuckles the old man._

_"Well, thank you, Gohan. It's perfect, just what we need." The man smirks wryly._

_"Well . . . there are no window shutters, I'm afraid. The moon wont be full for another few days," Gohan said hastily._

_The father hitches a breath. "You know?" Gohan nods smiling. "And you don't mind?"_

_"Wouldn't care either way," Gohan grins._

_"Thanks . . . come on, Goku."_

_"Kakarott!" Goku complained. The father stumbles at his sons outburst. He stares at the martial arts master and rubs his head sheepishly. "He knows about that now, hn?" He mutters to himself, straying his eyes away. _

_"Has been for awhile now, I'm afraid. If I had mention it earlier, you would no doubt take your son and run out of the village before I can finish," the old man explains._

_"Yeah . . . no doubt." He ushers his son as he turns to leave._

_"What's your name, if I may ask?" inquired Gohan. _

_". . . Bardock."_

_The blonde chibi pips up. "Papa! Papa! Isn't it great that we came here? We have a home now!"_

_Bardock smirks, rolling his eyes. He shakes his head as he laughs quietly, "And it's all thanks to dumb luck."_

{End flashback}

The tall warrior beams at the memory then replace it with a serious expression as he opens the door.

The townsfolk hovers around the windowless building, wincing at each noise. **Bam! Dong! BOOM! . . . WAM! Clang~ CRASH! Doom~~ "**. . . r . . . t?" The townsfolk squish their ears against the wall to listen better. Silence . . . **BAM!** Townsfolk ran away with their tails between their legs.

Few moments ago . . .

Goku flash out of view. Fists meet fists. **Bam!** Sensei threw a dagger at him. Dodging it easily, the dagger went through the after-image and hits the gong. **Dong!** Goku releases an energy ball at his opponent. **BOOM! **Sensei put up his hands; palms open as sparks of spidery web-like energy came out from it. The energy ball slow velocity as it enters the field. Gohan coughs violently, breaking his concentration. The energy ball plummets him, **(WAM!) **throwing him flying across the room and hitting the wall in impact. **CRASH! **The wall rocks crumbles upon him. **Doom~~**

"Sensei!" Goku flash over, pulling the piles of boulders off his teacher. He frantically cried out, "Speak to me! Are you alright?"

Gohans upper body pops out of the pile then coughs harshly. Goku help him up, patting his back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't get carried away." The blonde warrior sadly frowns.

The old man wheeze out laughing, "M'boy don't ever be sorry. My old age is catching up with me, that's all. Heheheh . . ."

Son Gohan sat down on the chair nearby. Sensei glares at the wall irritably. He powers up his fist then bang it against the wall, warding off any unwanted gnats. Goku watches the display before turning to the floor with interest as he walk over and sat before his teacher.

"You think it's time, eh? Gohan smiles weakly, "Retirement, hm?"

The warrior starts to protest but Sensei cut it off with a wave. "Don't worry about it. I've been holding it off far more than necessary. You are one of the finest students a teacher can have. We used to fight for hours time and now . . . I can do no more than a mornings warm-up, hm?" Goku stare hard at his sensei.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" The old man gravely nods once. Feeling down, he whispers, "What can I do if you retire? Fightings my passion. It's my life . . . I know you meant well when you told me to be the town's protector but sometimes I couldn't help except wonder, isn't there something better- more grand than fight against nothing? Sensei . . . all my life I lived here, not once have I seen the village in danger. With you in retirement, what can I really do?"

Son Gohan sighs deeply. "Seems you've given this a lot of thoughts. Well . . ." He ponders thoughtfully, "I do not have all the answers for you, Kakarott. Life has its funny twists when it comes to fate. If you feel like you're fated other than this life, do it. Listen to your heart." The old man taps his students chest, "All that matters when it comes to your heart. It is your life, your happiness and . . . your love."

Blue eyes widen in shock then blinking in wonder, "Ummm . . . have you lost your marbles, sensei?"

Wheezing laughter rang throughout the room. "Not yet, m'boy, not yet. Heheheh. Think about what you want for a few days, 'k? If you want to head out, then head out! Don't feel burden because of me. I'm just an old man who lived his life just as happy." Goku nods understandably as he stands. "Oh, and one more thing, Kakarott," Gohan said, handing out a black box.

Curious, Goku takes the box, lifting the lid to reveal a shining, orange orb with four red stars in it. He was overwhelmed. Lifting his head slightly to his teacher, his voice breaking, "Sensei . . . "Gohan sat smiling at him, "I saw you spying on it from time to time and I know very well how much you admire it. It's yours . . . think of it as a graduation present. Take good care of it."

The tall warrior sniff, bowing before sensei in respect and gratitude. "Thank you, thank you very much! I promise I'll take great care of it." Goku leaves the building, tucking the black box under his arm. He grins his lop-sided smile for the world.

Chattering amongst themselves, the blond warriors keen ears pick up what theyre saying:

_Look! There he goes, that boy is so peculiar._

_Wonder what's in that box? A ring perhaps? [SLAP!]_

_You dolt! That box is too big to be a ring!_

_ . . . behind that fair facade, hes an oddball, I tell you._

_He fights like a maniac. Fighting each day, every hour, one would think that if he stops fighting, he'll die . . . _

_He's nothing like the rest of us._

Overhead, geese fly by without a care in the world. A small ki blast through one of the geese and it plummets to the ground.

Snickering came from the shadow in front of the dark building. Three set of eyes peer to the busy street. The leader, one with three eyes, sneers, "Well, well . . . it seems Goku came out with a special prize."

"Don't you think it's about time Goku let us in his secret? We came up to Gohan fair and square 'til he beat the shit out of us. Yet, the little scum has been given the chance to be his first. Heh, wouldnt call it fair. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving us a quick peek, hm?" Yamcha said courtesy as he brushes his hand along his gi, inspecting it.

The smallest one pips up darkly, "Yeah, I'm sure we can 'persuade' him to 'lend' it to us." The trio laughs venomously while watching the blonde warrior pass through the crowd with bright innocent blue eyes.

Krillin prowls and lurks around the crowd, stalking his prey in his sight with malicious ease. He came very nearly upon his target when . . .

**"GOKU!"** a feminine voice screech out. Gravity-defying blonde hair hunch, wincing in pain at the sound. He pauses in midstep as he tilts his head uneasily to the source.

There stands the most beautiful and yet ferocious woman in the village. Long, black hair rivals the likes of a raven. Her face dead-set scorn as she stares needily at Goku. Sweatdropping, Goku gulps at the sight of Chichis recent victim, a small monk twitching in pain beneath her feet. She narrows her eyes in suspicion, "Who gave you that box? Or . . ." Goku twitches his eyebrow in annoyance as Chichi fasten onto his arm. "Is it for me?" She asks sweetly, batting her eyes while shes at it.

Goku snatch himself away from Chichi's griping hold. He clears his throat, looking away from embarrassment. "S-sensei gave this to me." The raven-haired woman stimulating hurt expression as she croons her curiosity, "Oh? Why?" Still avoiding her intense gaze, he tries to hide his pain. "Because . . . he's retiring and he wants me to have it." She tips closer, "Can I see it?" Goku shook his head then walks away.

Chichi stared after him filled with hate and envy for his sensei, the rubbish old man, and with an inner newfound determination. "You're mine, Goku. You're destined to be mine. Can't you see that were meant to be together?"

Krillin brush the dust off, cracking his jaw in its proper place. He walks to Chichi. "Why bother? He's blind to the likes of you. Feh! He's not worth it!"

"No beast alive stands a chance against him . . . and certainly not by the LIKES OF YOU!" The raving woman shriek when she turns on Krillin.

Krillin backs away, holding up his hands in surrender, he complains, "But he's the inventor's son!"

Chichi clasps her hands together up to her dreamy face. "He's the one!" she exhilarated said softly. "The lucky man I'm going to marry."

Krillin scratch his bald head, "Don't guys usually ask first? Chichi, there's no way he's going to marry-"

Chichi rounds up on him, spitting venom, "HE'S GOING TO MARRY ME WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT!"

"But he's-"

"The most beautiful man in town," she interjected.

The cueball downright pouts, "Heeyyyy . . ."

"And that makes him the best suitor I could ever ask for." She nods to herself then she demands, "And don't I **deserve** the best?"

Krillin stammers, "Well, of c-course. I-I mean y-you do, but I m-mean-"

Chichi ignore him sternly, turning away with glittering diamonds in her eyes, "From the moment when I first saw him, I knew right then it was _fate_ that made him come. I said to myself, He's simply gorgeous then I fell both figuratively and literally in love." She sighs passionately. "Here in this town, only he is equally beautiful as me." She gesture her beauty proudly, "It's a **_beautiful_** combination. I have plans to woo and marry Goku and he will never leave my side forever and ever." She hugs herself, swoon under a loving gaze after her retreating love.

Krillin fell silence, gaping as he saw his efforts to convince his crush was futile. Chichi snapping out of her gaze hurries to catch up with her 'fated' love.

Yamcha, who never budge from his spot, saw the village most beautiful woman ran pass by. He breath heavily love struck against the wall when he caught a whiff of her perfume. "Be still, my beating heart. You'll get your beloved soon enough," the scarred face warrior whispers, clenching his heart as his eyes lidded with desire.

Goku strides easily through the busy street of people in the town, striding with ease. Meanwhile, Chichi struggles to catch up after him with many crowd obstacles in the way, "Please let me through!" Her voice strains out as she pushes yet another obstacle away. She growls as more people huddle together in its place.

The tall, blonde warrior walks through the crowd as he lifts his head to gaze above with eyes filled for longing. 'There gotta be more than this life, there has to be . . .' he murmurs almost in distress.

**"This is the LAST straw!"** Chichi thought angrily as her obstacle is replaced with yet another one. Determined, she knocks one jerk out of the way one at a time, yelling with all her might, "**I'm going to make Goku marry me, just you wait!"** Townsfolk, hearing an all too familiar voice quickly stand out of her way. Feeling with much satisfaction and smug, she tidies herself before prancing upon her non-too-secret crush.

Krillin having to finally catch up bends over to gather his breath after playing as a ping pong ball in the busy street while rushing after Chichi.

The raven-haired girl giggles, grasping Goku's attention as they walk. "Hullo Goku."

"Hi," he shyly replies.

Chichi frowns, as he said nothing else. 'How rude!' She glace at the black box. Grinning deviously, 'This bounds to catch his attention.' Snatching the box away as quickly as the eye can see, the blonde warrior was startled by her action. "Chichi! Hand it back, please! It's very precious to me." Chichi's smug expression, delighted to see his fear. Instead, she mischievously responds sly, "No, I don't feel like it." Her eyes widen in curious excitement, "Can I take a peek?"

In a raging panic, he shouts the first thing that came to his mind.

**"NO!"** He dives for the box but Chichi easily put it out of reach.

Goku stumbles as he saw Chichi uses that very opportunity to sneak a peek inside. She was then set aback; stiff surprised then snorted, "Is that all there is? I assume there was something better than this!" She tosses the box in the air above the fresh pile of mud. The tall warrior caught it just in a nick of time.

He releases a breath he had unknowingly held then he gave a dark, malice glare at Chichi. She spoke in a high-pitch manner. "Goku, it's about time you get head out of those ridiculous fighting you obsessed over everyday and pay attention to more important things," she shrills while twirling around, putting on a predatory gleam, ". . . like me. You know . . . the whole town's talking about it." He paste on a confused look but knows fully well what shes referring to. Chichi continues as she edge closer, trailing her finger from his chest and slowly move downward, "It's not right for a man to spend his life fighting each day. Who knows, pretty soon that man would starts to get violent . . . savage . . . and perhaps even primal."

"Chichi . . ." he exasperate, "it's really none of your business and, besides, fighting is who I am. It's my passion."

Chichi rolls her eyes, nearly snorting at his soon-to-be lover defying her. 'Soon . . . soon, he'll be mine. Then I'll have him wrapped around my finger obeying my every will.' She mentally crackles. Shaking her thoughts away, she clings on him like a love struck gal using false sincerity, "That's sounds nice. Why don't you come over to my tavern and you can tell me _all_ about it, hm?"

Blue eyes widen in concern at what Chichi's might have in store for him. The chance of coming and leaving, the odds don't look good. He gathers his weight back, freeing himself as result. "Chichi, I can't," he said softly as she fumed, "I have to get home and help my father."

Krillin, who had been silent, let out rounds of laughter, "Hahaha, eheheh, HAHAHA, that crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" Chichi stifles a snicker then joins with the midget, laughing quite hysterically.

Goku held back a snarl, turning red in anger, "**Don't you talk about my father that way!"**

They both immediately shut up. Chichi unleash her anger out on Krillin, kicking the hell out of him, "Yeah! Don't you dare talk about his father that way!" Then she suddenly conks him on the head. Krillin shouts out in pain, wincing as he rubs his scalp.

The blonde warrior is fired up. He had to protect his fathers honor! "My father's not crazy, he's a genius!" A loud, rumbling explosion roar behind him. Surprised, he tilts his head over his shoulder to see massive smokes coming from the cottage. He turns back to see the two down on the ground laughing harder than ever, heaving breathlessly. A tint of pink blush over the bridge of his nose. 'Father . . .' He sprints back to the place he called home.

Banging the door open, Goku flashes left to right all over the smoke-covered room. Concern evidence on his face, "Father? Father! Where are you?" Smoke were everywhere, he cover his mouth as he coughs harshly. He pull the collar of his gi over his mouth as he search.

A sound, which he silently thank Kami for his hypersensitive hearing, picks up rustling downstairs. 'The basement . . .' Blues eyes stares narrow as he quickly recall. He rushes down the basement where the rustling became louder. A grumbling, he notices, from the left.

_"Good damned! In the name of the King, I'm going to blast you for defying logic and what's not! (Mumbles) (Curses) Shit!"_

Clouds of smoke lifted bits by bits. Bardock, who hadn't sense him yet, pulls the sticky tapestry off along with his pants.

Goku had to swallow his laughter, covering his mouth tightly. 'Oh wow, I had no idea no idea Papa love pixy hearts!'

Amused, he watches Bardock cussing madly as he jerk his pants back on then wrapping his tail tightly around it to secure its hold. He stares momentarily at the tail, loss in thought. 'I used to have that . . . a long time ago. Don't know exactly how I lost it or when for that matter . . .' The blonde warrior clears his throat, "Papa?"

Bardock whisk toward the source both alarmed and alert. He narrowly glares for a while, "How long have you been standing there?"

Goku cocks his head to the side, looking up innocently. "Oh, around the part where I _now_ know what kind of boxers you wear." He laughs shameless, rubbing the back of his head.

**"Shitmatta!"** he cussed. Rubbing his face exasperatedly out of frustration, the older man glowers harshly at his invention.

Goku inspect quietly at his fathers body signals. "You all right, Papa?" he whispers.

Snarling out of rage, Bardock kicks the machine none too gentle. "I'd just about **had** it!" He yelled out, striding across the room and slamming onto the stool. "I'm about ready to give up on this piece of crap!" He wave roughly toward to the invention hed spent years working on. It looks dented, round, white giant pea pod with enough space to fit at least one person inside the hallow space. There's a door, which opens, automatically with an encased round window tinted in deep blood red.

The inventor's son chuckles inward from amusement while shaking his head as he near his father, "You always say that."

Bardock huffs in arrogance. "I mean it this time!" He barks at his son, "I'd never get this damned bone-headed contraption to work!"

Goku stands behind his father, kneading his tense shoulders as he speaks, "Yes, you will. You'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Bardock snort loudly. "And become the worlds famous inventor . . ." the blond said, trailing off with huge childish wonder glinting in his blue eyes.

Bardock narrow his eyes as he raise an eyebrow, tilting his head back to get a better look at his son. "You really believe that?" he asks with guarded suspicion along with a speck of hope. Goku genuine broke out a huge grin, "I always have."

Bardock dash up, knocking the stool away in impulse. He boastfully exclaims, "What are we waiting for? Ill have this damned thing fixed in no time!" The inventor's face transform with great amount of stern perseverance. Goku chortle as he observe his father slide into the pod machine and began welding parts of the pieces in place. The blonde in orange clad sat on the chair, resting his head on his crossed arms over the headrest as he watch him work.

"So," the rough voice said abruptly, "did you have a good time in town today?"

Goku sharply exhale, making the inventor pause in his work and peer over to his son. Bardock mentally shrug and began working again. The blonde warrior scratches the back of his neck uneasily, "Well, I received a graduation present from sensei."

"That's nice," Bardock said absently.

"And . . ." Blue eyes stray away guilty, "sensei is retiring."

A sharp pang of silence rang out in the room. Bardock backs up as he inspects his son with a newfound worry. "Gohan's retiring?" Blue eyes still avoiding him when his son nods sorrow. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know you were close to him," Bardock said sincerely as he resumes his work. " 'S alright. He said hed been pulling it long enough," his son mumbles. "A guy at his age shouldn't be surprising . . . I suppose I should have seen it coming," the inventor sighs. Thinking nothing more to say, he concentrates on his task.

Blue eyes watches as he muses deep in thought, "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My son? Odd? The rough voice sputters. He appears from the pod, glaring at him with an expression of concern. He nimbly scratches his left cheek where a long, diagonal scar traces down his face, his wild black hair spiked in all directions, defying laws of nature. "Now why would you say that? Where in the hell did you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know," Goku spoke sarcastically, counting off his fingers, "I run faster than lightening. I eat mountains of food. I fly while no one else can. I hear where no one else can. I love to fight. I-I . . ." His father stare at him. "I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to . . . well, no one around my age, you know?" His father sighs sadly.

"Sorry, son, I can't really help you there. There's no one else like us out there." Goku opens his mouth in protest, "What about our home—"

"What about that gal," Bardock purposely interrupted, "Nnnn . . . Chichi! She's pretty, why don't you talk to her?"

The uptight blonde warrior let his head roll back, groaning, "Oh, she's all right! She's deprived, clingy, disrespectful, vociferous, and . . ." Even descriptions alone wasnt enough to describe Chichi's true terror! Shaking his head at the thought, "Papa, she's not the one for me."

The father laugh genuine, "Perhaps, you won't have to worry about it, brat. This invention's going to be the start of a new life for us!" He crawl out of the pod and walk over to stand beside his son who looks up in question. "I think it's ready. Let's give it a try, shall we?" Goku blinks then smiles, nodding. Bardock smirks modest returning a stiff nod. He search in his tough leather shirt and brought out a little thin device as he stares through his invention. He push a button.

The pod loudly whirs, beeping noises rang in the room then sending out massive blast of wind gusting around the area- blowing the males' hair sideways as they witness the overgrown white pod slowly lift itself above ground.

The blonde male gape at the invention out in awe. He couldn't believe it could work yet it was happening right here! In front of his eyes!

Goku laugh wildly, grasping the sides of his head, jumping in joy. He shakes his father by the arms, crying out, "Papa, you did it! It works! You really did it! Good Kami!" He releases him, laughing ecstatically at the sight of a flying invention. Bardock stood shocked, feeling flustered at the gesture, he scoff at his sons nave thoughts, " 'Course it does! Don't ever do that again, got it?" The son nods vigorously, not really caring at the moment, "Papa! You're going to win the prize for sure, then people will travel vast distances in a matter of seconds!" "Yes, well, it needs a test run but for now this'll have to do," the father mutters under his breath.

"Giddy-op, Zambinee, old girl," the father commands mildly while he petting his life-long horse. They set off their journey, hauling along the large, round invention tightly covered under the layer of quilt in the wagon

"I'm off to the fair!" Bardock shout as he fist in the air, his way of telling good-bye.

The inventor's son grins, waving farewell animatedly. "Good bye, Papa! Good luck!" He solemn watch them disappear into the evening sunset. 'Be safe, Papa.' With that quiet thought, Goku retreated back inside, settling into his home.

The inventor grumbles darkly while he glowers at the map, holding a lantern in close proximity. Light had long ceased into darkness and they werent even half close!

"We should've be there by now," he grumbles, narrowing his eyes around the area. "Maybe we missed a turn or something. I knew I should have taken a . . . wait a sec." He tears his peering eyes to the heavily decay signpost, by some strange force, kept standing hiding in the darkness.

Curious, he lifts his lantern higher, illuminating the signpost, which points two directions under a dim glow. Left- Tuffle Village, 36 miles. Right- Vegeta Valley, 14 miles. "Hn," he muses, staring between the map and the two directions. "This way, Zambinee, let's go."

Zambinee snorts, stepping back a bit. She glances at the right, which shows the dark, sinister, overgrown path, and to the left showing a more gentle, inviting route. Mind made up, she nudges toward the left path. Bardock, annoyed, leashes his horse roughly to the other path. "Zambinee! It's a short cut! We're heading this way and that's final!" Zambinee bows her head guilty from her master's harsh tone.

The inventor rides on the horse, inspecting the road and sinister woods surrounding it as they walk through the morbid, ill-omened darkness. Dreading feeling left the dark-haired man unease with everything—the road, the woods, and the unnatural silence. "This can't be right . . ." he murmurs to himself. He reins his horse backward with intent to turn around.

Howling abrupt suddenly close by, frightening Zambinee as she quickly neighing in panic. She rapidly backs both the startled man and the wagon cart wheeling hammering against the boulder.

Countless tiny red eyes pops in the darkness above.

Pitches of screeches resonance throughout the unfriendly woods. Swarm of bats flying scatter around the forest. Bardock blindly swat the bats out of his sight. Zambinee stands hobbling upright in the air, neighing out in fright then lands as she frantically sprint away from the nightmare along with a brink, startled master and a heavy wagon thumbing rashly behind. Piercing bats chases after them. The horse nearly avoided everything from stumps, trees and ditches until she screech to a halt, catching herself over the edge of the cliff.

"Whoa! Whoa, hey, hey, hEY!" Bardock tries to regain control of the situation. "Zimbinee- back up! Back the HELL up! DO you **want** us to get killed or what?" Breathing out shakily in relief when his horse finally obliged. He rubs his face, breathing harshly, frowning when the horse starts up again. "Steady, Zimb. Steady, ol girl," he grits his teeth as Zimbinee sputtering neighs in panic, in hurry to get away. Keeping her in firmly in place, he became furious with her, "Steady! STEADY, ZIMB, DAMMIT! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTE—"

Howling came again, much louder this time. Yellow gems appear in the menacing, dark hills, growling came from it.

The horse widen in fear. The growing need to escape magnify ten-fold than before. Earsplitting neighs rang out as she jumps on her hind legs, unintended bucking her raving master off and flee away, leaving Bardock alone on the cliff.

Astonish came first as he watch his loyal horse takes flight farther away.

Anger came next when the inventor stomp onto his feet, "What the FUCK? You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!" He brushes his hair with his hand, raging every curse he knew. Little did he know, wolves were sneaking closer until one let out a malice snarl. Bardock swiftly turns to the source. "Oh fuck. Didn't even know . . . nice doggies." The pack leader growls as he drew closer. "Nice doggies," he whispers uneasily.

The pack leader pounce, snapping his jaws on his prey. Bardock cried out in pain then grip the wolf's neck, crunching the vertebrae. He then whips the wolf across the forest floor. The other wolves, not a bit fazed, starts hunching.

The dark-haired warrior exclaimed in shock. He ran before the wolves pounce. He ran blindly, hearing the howling of the hunt begin. 'Chased by mangy dogs!' he pants irritatably, 'This wouldn't happen back in—damn it! I didn't think it was this bad!'

Snapping jaws bit the edge of his leather coat. 'Fuck!' He twists his body around as he leaps in the air and slams his fist on its head hard then finish turning and continue to run in the same direction. His keen ears heard the body thump on ground.

Barking drew closer than ever. He spotted an ominous fog ahead. 'Finally, _some_ coverage.' Bardock ran into it, hearing the wolves follow him in each new direction he took. 'Shitmatta! How could I have forgotten their sense of smell?'

He looks back in the pitch scattering white until he hits against something firm. He fell down painfully hard on his ass. Peering up through one eye as he winces, he gasps.

Before him stands a long iron bar gate as tall as a tree, beyond that stands a mighty castle with beautiful yet horrific designs. It looks vastly huge, stretching as far as an eye could see. Its ominous energy resonance with malicious acrimony.

'Never had I seen anything like this,' he awe, 'or so big . . .' He clasps on the iron bar gate, shaking it. 'Locked! Who the hell locked this gate?' Howling, long and piercing, is not far behind. Bardock whip his head back to the sound then face the gate, shaking it harder. "**HEY! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!"** Snarling there to the left, barking from behind. Bardock looks back in fear, gulping. He face them, closing his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come clashing down.

Creaking whines rang out as Bardock felt the solid bars slowly drift off his back.

Seizing the stroke of luck, he ran in and slammed the gate in the wolves foaming, snapping jaws. Bardock put his hands on his knees as he laughs wryly at the wolves, "In your faces, you bloody stupid hellhounds. You'll never take me alive. Never."

Heavy rain shower upon Bardock as he looks up mildly surprised. He rushes to the castle's massive door, pounding on it. Not really expecting anyone there, he was suddenly taken by shock as the door creaks opens. Finding or sensing no one there, he peers in cautiously, hesitating before taking a step inside.

The dark-haired man looks around, still finding no one. "Hello?" The voice echoes around the vast, open yet seemingly empty room. "**Hello?"** Nothing answered. Nothing except rain drizzle pass by him along with a violent wind.

Faces hidden in the shadow near the entrance. Two pair of eyes spy on the inventor as he strains to nudge and close the creaking, massive door back to its place. One pair is midnight black, the other is violet.

"Poor unlucky dude must've got lost," whispers the one with midnight black eyes.

The other hisses sharply, barely whispering, "Shut the hell up! If we stay hidden, maybe he'll go away. I'd rather not deal with this whole shit! Especially not when it involve _him_!"

The midnight black eyes turns to the other, "I'm not scared of-"

"Well, you _should_ be!"

"But he looks so much like _me. _Except for the scar, that is."

"I don't give a _fucking damn_! Just keep quiet then _maybe_ I'll—"

**_"Is someone there? I know you're around here somewhere . . ."_**

The two stray from each others eyes to stare the stranger in shock. Theres _no way_ he could've heard them!

The violet eyes glare dead into the others, whispering harshly, "Not a word. Not_ one fucking_ word!"

Bardock heard voices nearby, hearing bits and pieces of the argument with his keen hearing. Not wanting to frighten his hosts, he attempts to lure them out instead. "I don't mean to intrude your _petty_ argument but I lost my horse, _chased_ by the bloody hellhounds on the way here and . . ." he growls, looking down in anger, "I'm lost. I need a place to stay for the night."

The midnight black huge eyes turns to the other looking like a sad, lost puppy. He whispers exasperatedly, "Oh Trunks! Have a _heart_, will you?"

"Shush shush shhhhh!" The violet eyes clasp his hand over the others mouth, turning to the stranger in fear of being heard. The midnight black eyes narrow to glare at Trunks from the corner of his eyes then promptly created a small ki ball and put it over to his captive mouth.

Trunks eye twitches then began breathing rapidly, "Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!" He snatches back his blackened hand, frantically blowing on it.

The midnight black eyes glints as he turns to the stranger. A young, eager voice called out, "Of course, mister! You're more than welcome to stay here!"

Bardock looks around the room in confusion. 'Damn echoes, always messing with my hearing!' He turns around, looking for the source in vain. "Who said that?" he asks, staring dead ahead, his ears perks up for any slightest sound.

"Right here!"

Bardock fell back, startled at the very person who pops out of nowhere right in front of him! "What the FUCK? How?" The figure looks **exactly **like him, minus the scar and the tan!

The youth looks at him blankly then smiles generous at him, "Allo! My names Goten. What's yours? Why do you look so much like me?"

Bardock glowers stiffly. "**That's MY question!"**

**_"Now _**you've _done _it!" The purple-haired teen glare murderously at Goten as he, too, pops out of thin air.

Bardock scoot back away in awe and baffle, "Oh, great! Not another one! How is this even possible?" Then as soon as his outburst came, so did shock. He stares speechless at the wiggling appendage Trunks unleashed, whipping side-to-side in agitation and frustration.

**"Splendid!"** Trunks shouts, "Just _fucking damn_ peachy! Couldn't just waited 'til he was GONE or even DEAD? But nooooo, you had to let him in and break the rest of the rules awa—OW!" He finds his tail being pulled by the hands of the stranger. "Goten, stop him!"

Goten stares, marveling with interest. The stranger did nothing more than gently pull his friends tail and staring at it. "That's weird . . . it almost like he's _trying_ to be careful with it." "**GOTEN!"** He kept watching, doing nothing.

"Incredible! How is this even possible?" Bardock mutters as he inspects the purple tail, wiggling his fingers along the length of the tail.

The purple-haired teen laughing hysterically, tears pouring from of his eyes, as his tail is assaulted by tickling fingers.

Curious, Bardock looks up to the other teen who sniggers at the sight of his captive laughing under his hands and behind him beholds a black tail waves around in a slight playful manner. Bardock turns back to the purple tail and squeeze it gently. Laughter was replaced with agony then, as quickly as he squeeze it, Bardock unleash his grip on it but not releasing the tail itself.

"Unbelievable. He show all of the signs. I didn't even think there was any others . . ." he muses deep in thought.

Trunks fall to the ground, "Ah! Owww . . ." He then glares at the stranger and snatch his tail away from him, "Do you **_mind_**?"

Bardock stutters in shock from the teen's annoyed rage, "S-sorry." He scratches his head, looking confused. "I-just never seen-a tail on . . . a person . . . before?" he nearly halt each words as he said them.

Trunks blink, momentarily forgetting exactly whom hes talking to here. 'Man, the way he touch my tail was unnerving enough as it is!' He watches him wary.

Bardock feels an itch worsening with each breath. "Ah . . . ah . . . aaAh-hem!" The teens stare at him questionly. Bardock felt a red tint across his nose. "WAH-CHOO!" Startling teens jump in the air. The older man sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain. 'My pride would never stoop to something this low . . .'

Goten could not help but pity the man. "You're soaked to the bone, mister. Come with me, you can warm yourself by the fire." Trunks giving him looks, urges pleading not to do so. Goten ignore him, walking with destination in mind. Trunks groans, gripping his purple hair then walk along with the duo.

"Thanks, brat."

Goten, a bit surprised, turns to look at the stranger for apology but instead, he listen his sniffle chat. "You know something, brat? You remind me of my son."

"A son? Heh. Didn't know you have a kid, mister."

The stranger chuckles, "No, not a kid anymore. He's older than you, brat."

Goten widen his eyes in shock, "Older than me?" Trunks' eyes perks with interest.

"By a few years, I reckon."

"WHAAAAT?" Both teens cry out. They stood in front of the stranger with wide eyes.

Bardock looks at the two, inhaling sharply. 'Seems they don't know anything about prolong life at all. How can this be? . . . Or maybe they're not what they appear to be.'

Trunks recover quicker than Goten. "Exactly how **_old_** are you, mister?" he inquires very suspiciously.

Bardock sniffs as he closes his eyes. "Somewhere around sixty and seventy."

Trunks jaw slams the ground, eyes bigger than plates as he stare incredulous at him. Goten gape at him then rant, "HOW CAN THAT BE? YOU DONT LOOK AN AGE OVER TWENTY!"

Bardocks suspicions were confirmed. He huffs, closing his eyes before unleashing his wrath upon them, **I don't have to answer to the likes of you! My business is mine alone! You got that, brats?"**

They both immediately nodded.

Bardock nods firmly once. Good. "Now I ah-aH-ATCHOO! (Sniff) want you to take me to the fire now!. . . _pleaze_?" Gritting out the last word.

Goten nods and began walking then he grins, speaking to the stranger, "You weren't taught with very much manners, were you, mister?" The stranger punches him hard on the head. "OW! What was THAT for?" Tears threatening to pour over as Gotens hurt expression glance at him.

Bardock said nothing. Sore spots appearing over his head.

Trunks glance at Goten then looks away. "Hn. You deserve it, Goten." Goten bare his fangs at him. Unfazed, he also bonks him on the head, "And that's what you get for letting a stranger here."

"Owwie yowwie ow yow," Goten whines, rubbing the hurt.

Goten and Bardock enters the den. Trunks fall behind, standing at the doorway looking left to right in hesitantly in fear.

_In the shadow above lies an overhead walkway. A crimson appendage bangs against the tiled floor out of spite. A sharp, clawed hand-paw clenches the railway in abhorrence. Drawing fangs in view, he snarls at the sight of the newcomer. The beast flash out of view as the trio enters the den._

Goten let the stranger takes a seat in a large, comfty chair in front of the roaring fire.

Trunks widen in fear, whimpering, "No, not his highness chair!" Something flashes by Trunks with a speed to put a bullet to shame.

Playful growls nudge his head against the stunned stranger.

"His names Icarus. He's saying hello," Goten chortles.

Bardock buries himself in the chair, edging away, watching Icarus let out a long purring growl as it rest his horned head on the armrest, watching him with huge, round eyes. "W-what is he?"

"A good friend when you need one," the young teen replies gently.

Bardock hesitantly lifts his hand to pet the young creature. Rumbling purrs resonance around its body, liking the gesture. Bardock relaxes then nimbly smiles.

Trunks stared in disbelief. 'Icarus is actually letting a stranger pet him! He wouldn't do that with—'swifting his hands to cover his eyes, "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!" He peeks, still seeing the forbidden scene then immediately cover them again, shaking his head, "I'm SOOO not seeing this!"

A robust man with brown hair spiked one gravity-defying direction, wearing a small ponytail enters the den and politely removes the leather jacket off the stranger who, in turn, stare at him as if he'd seen a ghost.

Bardock couldn't believe his eyes! He blinks, blink again. Stubborn refusing his eyes, he rubs them then he looks at the robust man again. 'He couldn't be . . . I saw him die in my own hands! What in the name of the King is going on here?' Inquisitive, he rasps, "Who the **_hell_** are you?"

The robust man faces him, looking up in surprised. Amused, he bows his head in respect, "My name is Toma, good sir." He look up and examine the leather jacket sowed together by multiple strings, looking troubled as he notices a crescent mark. He turns back to the speechless stranger. "Good sir? Are you hurt?"

Bardock gulps audibly. Eyes still unblinking, he replies roughly, "Bitten by a damn bloody hellhound."

Showing bright concern, Toma search the strangers body from where he stands before coming across the blood trailing up to his bicep. "You are hurt, I'll be right back." As he turns to leave, the stranger grips his arm. Toma looking back in question, he heard his whisper, "You _will_ be back, right?" Toma nods and was released. As he heads out of the den, the stranger gruffly called out, "Bardock. The name's Bardock . . . You had better be back, you hear?"

Goten cries out in delight, "Hey! You told us your name! Thats great, mist—Bardock, sir."

"Hn. What wonderful service I've got . . ." Bardock mutters sarcastically. Goten, totally misunderstands, pips up chirpily, "Thank you very much, sir Bardock. We do our best in what we do." The older man rolls his eyes at the teens naive working mind. 'First, tails then ghosts. Whats next, hn?'

Trunks stressed out, fuming, "Ok, this has gone FAR too long. I'M in charge here and what I say, go—" **BAM!** Trunks leg twitches, footsteps evidence on his back.

"How would you like some nice spot of tea, sir?" A feminine voice said from Bardocks side. "**No** . . . thanks," the man said roughly. Goten whispers to her disapprovingly, "He wasn't taught with very good manners, Cel. I doubt he even knows what 'politeness' is."

Bardocks ear perks up. Sore spot appears. Goten backs away, laughing uneasily.

Trunks flash up, warning them, "No! Absolutely NO tea!"

"I guarantee it'll warm you up in no time, sir, I insist."

Bardock stare at the roaring fire. Purposely halting each word, "I. Said. No. Thanks." "Aw, don't be a such spoilsport, Bardock." His ear perks up; looking over to Toma who already appear started cleaning his arm. Toma glance at him, beaming, "It's been too long since we had any guests and, besides, you could use a drink. You didn't sound so well before." Bardock fell back into the chair in ease, "I always sound this way, Toma, you know that better than anyone." Toma looks up, perplexed. "Drink, Bardock. It'll do you good." Rolling his eyes in resign, "Hn." He hands out for the cup, still ignoring the female.

The china hot cup of tea was placed in his hand but wasn't freed from the female's hand. Bardock glance up, working up a scowl then stops. "Fasha?" The female tilts her head to the side in question before shaking in decline, "No, Celipa. My name's Celipa." Turning pale, he quietly accepts the tea and drinks it.

"Say, who's Fasha?" Goten asks.

The man said nothing. The spiky-haired teen pouts. Icarus purrs on. Trunks, well . . . you know how he is. "There, finished." Toma exclaims, "Now, I won't have to worry about you having an infection later on." Bardock grunts indifferent. Toma laugh quietly.

"Momma, momma!" A long, spiky-haired child ran over Trunks as he enters the den. Trunks leg twitches in the air. Goten sniggers at his poor, unlucky friend.

Bardock look over the side of the chair and all at once, he feels faint. 'Don't I have enough ghosts as it is'? he quietly talks to himself.

"Momma, momma, he's coming! You've got to get out now!"

The doors to the den burst open. A strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing the fire in the fireplace. The whole room darkens with heavy malice atmosphere.

The room went quiet. Everyone tenses, looking behind the child except for Bardock. The kid peers fearfully over his shoulder, "Uh oh." The child then takes refuge behind his trembling mother.

The sinister yellow eyes glows menacing in the darkness glowering around, as he visually crouches on all four on the marble steps, whisking his dark, crimson tail behind him. His form is covered with the aid of the pitch-blackness. He growls feral, "_There is a stranger here."_

Small, minuscule balls of ki light dimly in the den magically created from Gotens palm. The wild-haired teen looks up meekly, speaking in a rush, "W-well, y-yessir. He got lost and cold and wet, not to mention sick. I couldn't very well leave him out there to die—"

Thunderous, deafening growl drown out the teen's voice, along with the small sparks of hovering ki. Gotens midnight black eyes looks down, dejected.

Trunks stand up, wiping the fake dust off. Clearing his throat, "Your highness, sir, if I may?" Gleaming narrow golden eyes glare murderously.

Trunks gulp audibly. "I would like to mention . . ." he started out calmly.

"I HAD NO PART OF THIS MADNESS! GOTEN WAS THE ONE WHO ORCHANSTRATE ALL THIS, IGNORING ME FROM THE VERY START! I tried to stop him- **them**! But did listen? NoOoo—"

A long, thunderous roar rang throughout the den. Trunks falls down from the upbringing noise. Everyone shakes, knees buckling in fright, not daring to look him in the eye.

Bardock, who had not yet utter a sound, heard nothing but silence. He didn't dare speak. 'What the _fuck_ was **_that_**? What is this horrible feeling . . . ?' Gripping the armrests, he peers over his shoulder. His vivid night vision sees nothing but stiff figures. He faces front, drawing confusion then he turns to look over his other shoulder with intent to demand Toma just what the hell is going on here. Then, he stares into a glowering face from hell, never feels more horrified than be the one to see _it_.

Yellow, predatory orbs glare down, baring its fangs. "**_Who are you? What are you doing here?"_** the deep voice demands distinguishing with authority and malice. A red tail snaps to the side. Long, heavy mane-like hair stands upright, defying the law of gravity, along with a powerful built body covers in crimson fur except for his strong-looking, bare chest and power abs. "**_I asked you a question, you baka peasant! Answer NOW!"_**

Bardock backs away in the chair, terrified, from the advancing beast. Eyes widen in fear, "Ay-ay-I w-was lost in t-the woods a-an-and I-"

**_"You're NOT WELCOME here!"_** The beast advances, not missing a beat, until he was face-to-face as he stares down hard at the cowering man. Yellow orbs narrow, hissing harsh, "_What are you staring at?"_

Bardocks pupils dilated then stray his eyes away from his horrible vision. He spies the doorway in the dark and rush hastily for it. The beast appears before his second step, blocking the entrance with astonishing speed. A dark, scratchy voice lowers in volume, masked with hatred, "_So, youve come to stare at the beast, have you?"_ The inventor's eyes scrunch at the words. "What? . . . NO! That's n-not true!" The beast chokes him, lifting his whole body in the air, creating a red ki, molding in its free hand. 'No! This can't be happening!' He choke out the words that may be his last, "I . . . guh! Came in . . . peace. Ai-I . . . meant no . . . harm."

Only snarling answers.

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, "I . . . only want-a . . . place to stay-gah!"

The beast yellow orbs glisten in amusement. "Oh? You want a place to stay?" Raspy laughter as he keeps sneering, "Don't worry, filthy mongrel, _I'll_ give you a place to stay . . ." With that, he snarls at the man, choking him still, "in **_oblivion_**!" He aims the ki lit hand to Bardock. Pausing at the last second, listening with interest as he hears the man's last words.

Watching as white dots appear in vision, he thought of his son back home. 'Why did I not tell him? About home? His heritage?' Vivid memory appears. Blue eyes turns to look at him filled with hope and bright innocence. Laughter when he learned to fly. His brat filled with joy as he tells him of his training with sensei. Tears later forms in those bright eyes when young, blonde chibi discover the loneness- forced to hide who he is from the world. 'Oh . . . I never meant for you to suffer, my son. I only wanted what's best for you. To live as a free saiyan. I'm sorry. I should've tried harder as a father. Kakarott . . . forgive me.' Bardock let his hands fall, surrendering to the darkness.

"My son . . . I'm sorry. Ka-kar-ott . . . for-give . . .me." The beast stares at his still prey, musing awhile longer. He drops the man none-too-gently. He glares at the man he strongly despised, rolling him over for a better look. "Hn." Then he snatch Bardocks strap and plop him over his shoulder. "You can rot for all I care. Heh." He sneers, shrugging careless. "Who knows, you might turn out to be useful," he laughs fiendishly.

The beast turns his yellow orbs to his servants, giving an unspoken promise of death. As soon as the message was crystal, he leaves, slamming the door. The den enshrouds along with the rest into the endless darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Blondie and the Beast

**Me: Heeeeeyyy, I'm back! **

**Vegeta: What took you so long?**

**Me: … I don't answer to you.**

**Vegeta: It's been over a YEAR! You handed us the scripts and now you wanted continue it? Inexcusable, you insignificant nitgen. **

**Goku: Geta…. (Well, technically he's right, y'know.)**

**Me: Fine, fine, give it a rest already. As of working on 'In Your Dreams' Doujinshi isn't enough. **

**Vegeta: … (smirks) Hn, that's no excuse for not finishing this fanfiction.**

**Goku: … (smiling, nodding vigourously) **

**Me: (groans) Whatever. (rolling my eyes) Anyway, you guys still remember your roles?**

**Goku: Yep!**

**Vegeta: Hrrr… (Nods once)**

**Me: Aaaaand the lines?**

**Vegeta: … (Peers at Kakarott)**

**Goku: … (Glance at Vegeta)**

**Vegeta and Goku: IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR!**

**Me: Gomen, gomen, … (cowers under their glare) … gomensai. Hehehe…. Let's look over the scripts, shall we?**

**Goku: Uh… I lost mine.**

**Me: Okay, no problem. Share it with Vegeta then. (Peering at Vegeta) Vegeta... Wher— **

**Vegeta: Burnt it. (Smirks)**

**Me: (Blankly staring at the duo) Riiiiiight. Let's wing it then.**

Chapter 2 (Part 1)

There, a short distance away from the cottage, lays Chichi and Krillin in the clearing from the forest. Chichi dressed up in a beautiful white gown that would put even the most beautiful brides to shame. Her raven, black hair is tied up in a bun, allowing two long, thin trail of hair down the sides of her face. Upon closer look, there are little daisy flowers planted in her hair as a part of her 'virgin charmed look.' Chichi checks herself from the reflection from the miniature pond. 'Perfect! White dress, white flowers and, last but not least, my charms. Goku will undoubted fall for me. After all, who could resist a woman like me? Heheh…'

"Everything's set, Chichi. Oh man, you're beautiful," Krillin said, staring in awe.

"I know," replied the raven-haired woman, her stuck up in pride. "There's no doubt in my mind. Once Goku feast his eyes on me, he will offer no resistance and kneel before me, asking my hand in marriage and then he will carry me like a lovesick fool. We'll be at the wedding in ten minutes tops!" Chichi giggles at that last part.

Krillin mutters uneasily, "Whoo boy, he's gonna get a surprise of his life." Silently, to himself, "Not to mention Goku doesn't even want her from the start. Hm… I hope the dirtbag did nothing and turn her down, and, if he refuses her, she'll be mine, right? Right?" Looking up, he was taken back at the sight of Chichi's clouded vision of desire. She sighs passionately, "This Is my—his lucky day. There's no one more beautiful than me in the whole village. O how lucky I am!"

Krillin sweatdrops.

Krillin inwardly sighs. _I wonder how long it will be before she'll notice me?_

The raven-haired woman looks behind her, watching as the villagers she grown up with setting up the wedding. "The wedding looks almost complete," Chichi smirks, "All it needs are the bride and the groom!" She walks upon the stage where she and her soon-to-be husband will get married on that very spot. She caught everyone attention at her screeching voice, "I'd like to thank you all for setting up the wedding for me and future husband! Also, I'd like to thank you all for coming to the wedding. Preparation is complete and all that's left over is to bring the groom! But first, I'd better go in there and get Goku to propose to me!"

The minister beside her, bakers and the other villagers laugh heartily. Son Gohan chuckles for different reason: he knows his pupil better than anyone else and delighted to see what happens next. The trio, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin did not join in the laughter with anyone else. More like, they're scowling with rage burning within every fiber of their beings.

Chichi straighten out, standing tall and proud. She marched up the small path leading to the peaceful cottage on the hill full of confidence with Krillin rushing behind her. Upon the doorstep, Chichi command that Krillin to hide in the bushes so as to give signal to the wedding party down the hill, "Now, you Krillin. When Goku and I come out of that door—"

A light bulb clicks in his head, the bald-headed monk remarks enthusiastically, "Oh I know, I know!" He signals the wedding band down the hill, and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride" with a huge, cheesy grin. Thinking it was the genius plan to start the wedding without Goku so he and crush could walk down the hill and get married! He cries happily at the mental image of his future life with Chichi until—BAM!

Chichi slams her fist down Krillin's head with such force that it knocks him out cold. 'Pathetic. I can't even trust him to complete the job!' The woman suddenly kicks the cueball in the nuts. Krillin woke up, screaming through the covered hand in pain. Chichi glares at him, whispering through clenched teeth, "Don't. You. Dare. Mess. My. Big. Day!" Krillin nods vigorously. The woman removes her hand from his mouth, straightens up, patted her hair, fluttered her eyes bashfully and smiles brightly. 'Just like a virgin would. Heheh.'

Inside the cottage, Goku was doing his one-armed push up from the tip of his forefinger. "1,301...1,302…1,30—" A knock at the door interrupts his warm-ups. Blinking twice at the door, he now senses a small, stubborn ki just outside his door. "What's Chichi doing here? She never visit me before.." Goku half-sighs, half-groaning. He jumps to his feet, "Better see what she wants." Even though he _really _doesn't. He pulls the door open, putting a fake surprise reaction at the sight of Chichi. "Chichi!" Goku forced a lop-side smile, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises," she bats her eyes. Goku opens his mouth to say something until the raven-haired woman let herself in. Goku frowns at this. "You know, Goku," Chichi curls her thin tread of hair, smiling with dark intent. The tall warrior gulps, staring in incredible unease. "There's not a man in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" The woman pauses, noticing a mirror on the wall, and checking herself out. It wasn't long before she notices the man in the reflection and turns back to him, laughing behind her hand. She continues, "This is the day your dreams come true."

At this, Goku snort. Crossing his arms, he asks in scorn, "And what exactly do you know about my dreams, Chichi?"

Chichi spread her arms open as if there's something grand in front of her, "Plenty. Here, picture this." She claps her hands together, drooling at the image of her dream life, "A nice, big cabin, with trophies of the latest kills so I can show off my friends. My handsome husband forever at my side, massaging my feet while the beautiful little ones study for a grand education to become important people of our time!" Chichi sighs happily at the thought.

Goku, on the other hand, is overwhelming disgusted and horrified by her plans. 'Certainly, she can't _possibly_ be thinking of me when she mention the 'husband' part. I can't do all those things! Well, I can build a cabin but still! I cannot and will not kill for pleasure or to show off. I've been taught to respect all life and to waste one for purely selfish reason… that's inhumane! And… Kami! To forever be chained to her for rest of my life? That's a nightmare! No, SHE'S A NIGHTMARE!' He forced himself to stay in place. It was hard not to simply kick Chichi out of his life forever and beyond.

"We'll have six or seven."

Goku blinks out of his stupor. "What?"

Chichi sighs exasperatedly, "Kids, Goku! Young kids, just like me." She beams, lost in her world.

Goku inwardly shivers. 'Seven… just like her. Yikes! I can barely stand one!' Scratching behind his head, pulling a goofy grin, sweatdropping, "Imagine that. Seven kids… whoo, you're gonna have your hands full! So, why are you here telling me all this?"

She creeps nearer, hands behind her back, "Do you know who that husband will be?" Her eyes lower flirtously.

Goku put his finger to his chin in mock-thought. "Let me think…"

Chichi wraps her arms around Goku's neck, whispering in his ear seductively, "It's you, Goku."

Goku stiffens. Chuckling, he easily broke away from Chichi's tight hold, dodging away every time she tries to grab hold again, "I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." Grinning wide as Chichi's short temper leads to drastically throw objects away from her path. A chair hits the wall, table turned over, dishes smashes as it hits ground. He heard the panting from the raging woman in front of him and her next words sends goosebumps up his spine. "Say you'll marry me," Chichi said as she grins.

Goku steps backward, seeing the delight in Chichi's eyes as she gets closer. He backs away until his back hits the door; he reaches for the doorknob, not straying his sight from Chichi. He smiles boastfully, saying, "I'm very sorry, Chichi, but I just don't deserve you. You see, I'm not good with females, and, besides, I doubt I'm good enough to fulfill your ideal husband material." He twist the doorknob and opened the door at the very moment he duck under Chichi from her failed her attempted nab to nab him and watched her tumbled out the door and fall into the mud.

The wedding band plays, "Here Comes the Bride." Krillin momentarily gape at Chichi with wide eyes in disbelief.

Goku was at loss for words when he saw the wedding band and the wedding party down the hill. He quickly backs inside but not before he threw out his mirror, which lands near the raven-haired woman, declaring, "Here ya go, Chichi. I believe you're more in love with the mirror than with me. Hope you both have a wonderful life!" He slams the door.

Krillin hid behind the bush at the sound of Chichi's screeching voice, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH! HOW DARE HE?" She snorted like an angry bull whose eyes gone red. She looks down, "My wedding dress is ruined!" Krillin, using whatever bravado left walked up to her, asking in a trembling voice, "So, h-how'd i-i-it go?"

Chichi pulls Krillin's gi shirt and easily lift him off ground, purely from rage, until they meet eye to eye. "_NO one turns me down. NO ONE!_ I'll have Goku as my husband, make no mistake about that!" She casually drops Krillin into the mud, stomping back to the wedding party. "SHUT IT!" The wedding band stops.

"Yeeesh," Krillin rubs the back of his neck, "Touchy!"

Son Gohan, who saw the whole incident, merely chuckled in amusement, "That's my boy!" He watching Chichi all covered in mud-covered gown come into the event. He walks up to her, bowing before her as a sign of respect, despite how rude and selfish person she is. Still, it was polite to do so.

Chichi scoff at the old man. "What do _you_ want?"

Gohan smiles in sincerity, "Oh nothing. Just wishing you the best of luck. I had a feeling you might need it for your next pick."

"What next pick? Goku's my one and only! How dare you to even think such a thing?" She screeched. Everyone stare at them.

"Now, now, no need to attract attention to yourself. You already suffer an embarrassment enough for today. However, I came to you to offer an advice." Son Gohan said with ease.

"I don't need your advice, old man," the harpy snap back, "Besides, I highly doubt it'll help me get Goku."

Gohan sigh sadly, as though he knew her upcoming response," I see. I was going to tell you to look someone else for a husband because I highly doubt you'll find Goku your love partner. After all, I have never once seen you on a date or even kiss each other. Tell me, my dear, have _you_ ever been on a date with him, hm?"

Chichi was flabbergasted. After acting like a fish, she snarls, "You're dead wrong, old man. We have declared love long before you even aware of it."

Gohan gave her a blank, stern stare, "Are you sure it is not Goku who declare love and not you, hm? Here's my sound advice, and I suggest you heed to this advice: If you keep chasing an unrequited love, you will lead a lonely life."

Chichi looks as if she is ready to tear him apart. She trembles with every fibers of her being, her tiny, petite hands curls up into fist and quiver in both hate and rage. She watched Son Gohan walk away. "Tell hath no fury. Why Goku always train with you instead of hanging out with me, I'll never understand. " She laughs darkly, "Enjoy you're retirement, old man, Goku won't be seeing you anytime soon."

(END PART 1)

**Me: Hey everyone, I needed more time to complete the whole chapter, but, in the meantime, settle reading the first half of the chapter. I'm tired and I would love to open presents on Xmas day! Enjoy and please review what you think.**

**Vegeta: Hn, I didn't need to be here at all!**

**Goku: (Scratched his temple) Heheh… I had lots of fun telling Chichi off for once!**

**Vegeta: (Smirks) That's what I like to hear.**

**Chichi: (Bangs frying pan on Goku, Vegeta and Me) SHAME ON ALL OF YOU!**

**Me: Now I really don't like Chichi… ouch! (Rubbing my head)**


	3. Chapter 3

Blondie and the Beast

**Me: Here we go!**

**Vegeta: What am I here for? I wasn't here in the last chapter! This is all YOUR fault!**

**Me: (Blink, blink) (Points at herself) Me?**

**Vegeta: Hn! I'm leaving.**

**Goku: STOOOOP! (Glomped Vegeta to the ground) You can't go!**

**Vegeta: KAKAROT! The hell…!**

**Goku: We need you! Please…!**

**Vegeta: (Starts to yell but stops at Goku's longing gaze)**

**Goku: (Quietly) I need you…**

**Vegeta: ****(Takes sharp inhale) Fine. But I will not be ignored!**

**Goku: That's my 'Geta! (Hugs him tighter)**

**Vegeta: (Glowers at the tall saiyan) Rrrrr…**

Chapter 3 (Part 2)

The door of the tiny cottage slowly creeps open. Goku peers suspiciously through the tiny slit of the outside world. Frowning between his brows, the blonde warrior can easily spot the harlot screeching at his sensei at the wedding downtown.

He sweatdrops as his Gohan keeps smiling at her. He sighs, relieved. "What in the world possess Chichi to do this?" he asks himself, scratching the back of his head. Amused, he chuckles, "Of all people, she chose me. I guess I should be flattered."

As soon as the commotion down the hill has died off, Goku takes his chance to swing the door wide open and sprint so fast that his figure was faded into roaring wind.

He heads down the hill where bushes and small trees waver from his speed. He rushes past the people cleaning up the wedding. Women shriek as their skirts went flying far from the side. The baker cried outloud as his plates flutter across the field. The tall warrior rashly heads for the forest far away from the village. Not one person saw him pass and go.

All the animal critters ran from his presence as Goku ran vastly throughout the forest and, all of the sudden, he jumps high in the air. Laughing in joy, he found the yellow area ahead. His utmost secret spot of heaven. He glide over as he prepare a nose-dive ride through the meadow.

_Here_, the bland warrior thought, _I am free to be myself. _He flies across the meadow until he lands softly onto his tummy.

He rests his chin on his arms, watching a ladybug stretching on the wheat. The ladybug stare at him wary. Goku grins as it fly away. _I'm glad that none of the villagers found this spot. Well, none except Gohan. _Goku smiles at the memory.

_Flashback_

_It was a month after Goku and his father settled in the cottage from the village. Everyday Goku would come to town and train with sensei. Everyday he looks forward with new challenges that his three opponents made before he trains with Gohan. _

_The trio was waiting at the entrance of the village. Yamcha cracks his knuckles, smirking at the sight of the blonde kid inching closer, "About time he show up. Ready guys?" Tein uncrosses his arms and nod once. The cueball laughs. "__**Let's teach this brat a lesson!**__" _

"_Oh?" Chibi Goku looks up. Three figures were in the air, their stances show no mercy as they aim for the kill. Goku laughs in delight. He simply dodges out of the way, counterattacking back at his opponents. _

_Yamcha snarls. Glaring at the child as his swiftly punches into air, nimbly misses him by the mile. He could stand to be treated like a joke, and what's more this kid sees this as some sort of game! He glances at his partners who were also experiencing difficulty at making contact with their target. _

_Goku always made sure to never really hit them. His sensei has told him from his first day of training that anyone but him would suffer serious injury and such strength would not be taken lightly in the village. He made extra caution when fighting his opponents. _

_Yamcha stop in midattack and pounce back from the battle. "TIEN! Get over here!" The three-eyes warrior blinks and obliged. Yamcha smirks at the battle between Krillin and the brat. _

"_What is it, Yamcha? Found a weakness?" Tien asks. _

_The scarred man grins, "You could say that. I want you to pull _that_ technique on him."_

_Tien stare at him, shocked at what he wants him to do. He nods. He steps back into the battle and kicked Krillin back to Yamcha. _

"_OW! TIEN! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" _

_Goku looks up owlish, his sensitive hearing picking up Yamcha's voice. "Quiet, Krillin. Sit back and watch. Or, should I say, don't watch." Goku felt REALLY confused by this. _

_Apparently, the bald monk knew what he was talking about. He joins him, smirking. _

_Tien unleashes a fury of attacks. Goku dodges each one effectively. Tien swings his arms around Goku and the chibi hops into the air. Tien smirks, palms open at the side of his head, "FINAL FLASH!" _

_A massive white light engulfs the whole village, including Goku. The trio had their eyes closed. The white light fades. Goku screams his head off in pain, clawing for his sight back. Loads of punches lands upon his body. It was a long moment until the punches stops. Still blinded, Goku felt blood in hi mouth and spit it out, "You play dirty. You're no honorable fighters!" _

_Colors return bits by bits. Everything was hazy. There was two feet in front of him, different pair of feet than the trio. The figure picks Goku in his arms, holding him close, "Kakarott…"_

_Shocked, the blonde chibi reply, "Papa…?"_

_Another voice join in, "Will he be alright?" _

_The father nods. "I would never allow them to live after harming my little one."_

"_Then it's a good thing I came when I did. Kakarott, m'boy, rest easy. I'll come and fetch you once I'm done with these three," Son Gohan remarks, petting the boy's hair as he said it. Leaning closer so no one can overhear, "Once you're feeling better, I will show a spot no one knows but me. So keep up that good spirit of yours, understand?"_

_The young chibi giggles, nodding._

_Bardock inwardly sighs, "Let's go home, son."_

_Flashback Ends_

He roll on his back, arms wraps around his head, staring at the deep, blue sky. Thinking back earlier today, what he wanted more from this life. He stares sadly at the small, yellow cloud appearing in view.

_That cloud is just like me. Alone and out of place. Everyone in the village see me as strange. Heh, it wouldn't matter, right? I will always be out of place no matter where I go. There's no one like me in anywhere else in the world. At least, I _think_ so. There's no way of knowing that unless I leave the village and if I leave the village, what then? Besides, I have no idea where to look, but if I stay here, I run into a risk for marrying Chichi. _He grimaces at the thought. _Well, I can only hope that everything fare well with papa's invention. _Goku smiles, chuckling soft._ This is the first time papa left the village in a long time, isn't it? _

"What do I want?" Goku ask himself. An idea pops into his head. He pull out his bag tied to his hips. Untying it, he releases the four-star dragonball. As a child, Gohan once told him of a story behind the dragonball about how it can grant wish. It sounds magical and, now, it sounds like a far-fetched tale. Goku doesn't mind either way because, to him, this orb is like a precious relic and he wouldn't let this go for anything in the world because it's his first gift he ever received. Holding it up in the air, the orange orb winks from the light. "… If you can really grant wishes like sensei said, then hear my wish: I want an adventure out there where I can find someone like me. Someone who can understand me and for who I am… Someone who fights with a passion like me… … Someone who won't leave my side." The tall warrior stare at the sky, thinking of the village, of Chichi, "I want so much more than what they've got planned." The dragonball rests by his side, still in his hand, glows to life.

Ears rustle at the sound from the forest, Goku sat up and the orange orb in his hand was became still.

The noise became louder, and, quite suddenly, a horse enters the meadow, galloping as if life demands it. "Zimbinee!" Goku jumps to his feet, noticing his father not with his horse. He rushes toward the horse, catching the loose reins, "Easy, Zimb, there's no danger!" The horse calms down. The tall warrior pets her, checking her condition and the invention behind her. "What are you doing here, Zimb? Where's papa? Where is he, Zimbinee? What happened?" The horse nickered sadly. Goku became fretted with worry, "Zimbinee, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!" Goku unhitches the wagon with his papa's invention. Wearing the hooded coat he found in the wagon for emergency, he hops onto his family horse, relying her to find where his father was last seen.

~~The Dark Forest~~

Goku walk with Zimbinee's reins in his hands. The horse nearly jumps the rider off her back due to the howls not long ago.

The horse led him to the hill and stops there. Goku looks around, "Papa was here, wasn't he?" The horse nickered, nodding. He looks over the hill, catching his chest in fear of finding his father at the bottom of the cliff.

At the bottom of the pits, there was nothing but sharp edge rocks. The blonde warrior sighs very much to his relief. "Where could father be?" he asks himself, scrathcing his head. He spotted footprints on the ground as well as the pack of wolves' pawprints. "Papa…?" The howl of the wolves sounds much closer than before, startling Goku. "C'mon, Zimb," he said, tugging on the reins.

He follows the path of footprints. Judging from the width of distance between each prints, he realized that his father was being chased by a pack of wolves. Up ahead, he found a dead wolf, ribs crushed by an immensely strong force. However, he also found a trail of blood on the ground. "Papa..!" Goku jumps onto the horse, rushing along the trail of blood.

Up ahead, a fog clears, revealing a monstrously, large castle. The tall warrior could only stare in awe. They walk up to the exterior of the castle gate. The gate was larger than any trees he seen from the village. "What is this place?" Zimbanee snorts, then begins to buck as if something was scaring her off. Goku dismounts and petting as if to comfort her.

Goku's nose picks up a familiar smell. "Papa?" He looks around but his father was nowhere to be seen. He walks toward the gate. Touching the iron gate, he sniffs once. He can actually smell his father's presence from this gate! He peers down, gasping in surprise. He crouches down to pick up a partial coat skin from the gate ground. _Papa's coat… _Goku keeps a firm grip onto it.

The tall warrior holds both sides of the gate doors, and push. The gate creeks, whining as it open wider. A gust of wind, howling its fury, blast by the new visitors of the castle ground.

Meanwhile, deep inside the castle…

The spiky haired teen had his ears plugged, watching the purple haired teen ranting with each breath he takes.

Trunks pace in a circle, tail swishing in anger, "Couldn't keep quiet, could you? Oh no, you just **had** to invite him to stay, serve him a cup of tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the dragon! My gosh, we might as well just offer him eternal damnation within this castle! I don't know what's worse: you or the master!"

Goten slam his tail in annoyance, "I was trying to be hospitable." He stood in front of Trunks. "Unlike," the spiky-haired teen jab his finger on Trunks' nose, "you."

Trunks narrow. Slapping the hand away, "Grrr… don't look down on me. At least, I was looking in everyone's best interest."

Goten cross his arms, "The castle's interest, that's you. Or Bardock's interest?"

Steam escapes Trunks' ear, "Since when did you have an interest in _him_?"

"Oh, jealous much?" Goten teased. He had the Chester grin.

Trunks look as if he's ready to choke the hell of him.

The entrance door creaks open. The hooded figure enters the castle. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Silence surrounds the place. He ascends the grand staircase. "Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?"

A faint echo reaches Goten's ears. The perky teen turns to the empty hallway where the noise has originated. Trunks is still ranting over the earlier events. Goten shook his head, dismissing the noise as one of his imaginations.

In the bathhouse, Celipa sat next to a tub of hot water. Pouring in some extravagant soap into the tub. Bubbles appear in its place.

A little kid with spiky hair that goes down to his waist came rushing into the room, "Momma! Momma! Momma! You won't believe this! There is a person in the castle!"

Celpia glare at him with such sternness. "Enough of your pranks, Radditz, I won't have you making up such wild stories. Now, get over here!"

Radditz blinks. He inches away, nervous, "But really, momma, I saw him."

Celpia snarls in disgust, standing straight up. Radditz squeaks in fear, attempts to escape her wrath. Celpia caught Radditz's tail and threw him into the tub. The kid surface, catching his breath. No later as he did so, his mother dips him in water, head and all, and starts cleaning him despite the hissy fits of her son.

The young teen broke into the room, crying in delight, "A man! There's a man in the castle! EEEEEEEEK!" Radditz stood halfway in and out of the tub, battling against his parent. For the kid, no clothes were accounted for. Radditz blink owlish before laughing in pride, "TAKE THAT! I tooooooold'ja, Momma!"

Celpia narrow, pushing the kid back into the tub.

Trunks counts off his fingers, arguing, "—Irresponsible, devil-may-care, lazy, wild hair, big mouth, show-off—"

The spiky-haired teen stand there, grinning away as the other continues.

"Papa?"

The duo flew to the ceiling, clenching their hearts. They turn to look at the new arrival.

The hooded figure enters the hallway, looking around. "That's weird. I'm sure I heard voices around here." He never noticed the two figures hidden in the shadows above. He called out, "Papa?"

The hooded figure walks further in the distance. Goten and Trunks hops down quietly.

"Did you see _that?_" Midnight black eyes turns to the purple ones. "We have another guest!"

Trunks rolls his eyes, "I can _see_ that. And, for the record, _that_ is no guest. _That_ is an intruder! _Whatever made you to think he's a guest?_"

Goten glances at him with excitement, "That's _two_ in one day! Luck is on our side! _Do you know what this means?"_

"It means you're damaged goods when he finds out," the purple haired one remarks.

The duo flash behind the pillar, following the hooded figure but keeping a considerate distance. Goten huffs. "You dope. It means he could very well be the one to break the spell."

Trunks turns to speak.

Goten smiles, tail wagging, "In fact, I know he's the one we're waiting for."

"Wait a minute. Waaait a minute…!" Trunks gape as Goten chases even closer to the hooded figure. "_GOTEN!_ _Why must you…?_" He chases after him.

The hooded figure stops, head bowed. He let his senses spread to find his father's ki and spotted it. He knows it's not far now. He aims with a precise direction for which his father is being held. "Papa?"

"Say..." Trunks begins, "isn't that weird how he seems to know where he's going?"

Goten shrugged. Half listening, half watching.

"I mean, think about it. He could have easily get lost in any hallway and rooms."

"I wouldn't worry about it. We'll help him out if it comes to it, right?" Goten glances at him.

Trunks spoke back, "Well, that's just it. It seems very convenient how he seems to where his father being held. Assuming the guest earlier is his father."

"True," Goten grins, "it makes things easier for us!" Trunks frowns, not amused. Goten sweatdrops, scratching behind his head, "Heheh… so this must be his son."

The hooded figure walk down the narrow hallway. He spotted the wooden door leading to the tower. He push the door open. "Papa?" He steps inside, "Papa?"

Goten smirks playfully. Trunks noticed, "_No! Nooooo… don't you fucking dare—_" Too late, the spiky haired teen ran like a wind. Trunks slap his face, inwardly groaning.

The hooded figure has his attention to the shredded curtains, wondered if that's normal in this castle. He felt a breeze behind him. With sharp hearing, he heard feet rushing off in the very direction he heads for. With that kind of speed, there's only two people who can run like that. He, already accounted for, and the other is his father but he's still too far away. The only logical explanation is that there's someone here with similar ability like him. He gasps in delight, "Hello? Is someone here?" Realizing the ki is getting farther away, "_**Wait!**_ I'm looking for my father!"

The hooded figure heads up the stairs. He passed by a table with a flower vase on it.

Trunks following behind and nearly freaks as he saw Goten giving him a thumbs up from under a table clothe. Trunks don't know whether to yell or faint at the sight.

The hooded figure halts in his path, taking a step backward to the table. Goten sweats heavily as the figure halts in front of him then he hears him sniffing at whatever there is above him. _Oh yeah!_ Goten mentally slaps himself. _I put a flower up there. I knew it was genius. _Goten grins with teeth at the thought.

Trunks could only stare in awe and embarrassment. _I don't know what's more humiliating. The fact that Goten's "super sleuth" is pretending to be a table or the 'guest' truly believed that it to be a table. UNbelievABLE!_ He shook his head, sweatdropping.

The hooded figure sniffs again. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…"

Both teens stiffens.

"I guess it's only Mother Nature. Heheh…" The hooded figure chuckles, feeling a bit awkward. He climbs up the stairs. He hear a faint voice echoes. It sounds disoriented. "I-i-is someone there?" That voice! "Papa?" He rushes toward the noise, and enters a room. "Kakarott…?"

He found the scarred man with hair spiked in all direction in a cell. "Papa!" He rushes up to the cell. "Oh, Papa! I have been so worried about you! What happened to you?"

Bardock stare at him as if he's been in a haze. "K-Kakarott?" He touch his son's cheek, feeling a wet presence. "How did you find me?" His son opens to speak. Bardock shook his head, "Forget that. Kakarott, you have to leave this place."

The hooded figure lets his hood down. Goku shook in refusal, "Not without you, I won't. Who done this to you?"

"There's no time to explain," Bardock said. Each breath is a difficult for him, let alone words. His cold isn't making things any better. Goku spy black bruises around his father's neck. He gasps, "Father…! Your neck!" Bardock snarls, "You must leave… now!"

"**Bakayaru, Papa! **I won't leave without you!"

Suddenly, a clawed hand grabbed Goku's shoulder and fling him across the room.

Darkness engulfs the room except for one beam of light from a skylight. An animalistic growl is vibrate all over the room.

Goku fell from the stoned wall and lands on his bottom. He shudders both from the cold and in fear. He fears for whatever lies in the darkness but that never stops him from getting onto his feet and slips into a stance, ready for whatever there is in the darkness.

The raging growls turns into words, "_**What are you doing here?**_" The voice edge closer with each word spat out.

"RUN, KAKAROTT!"

The blonde warrior gulps. His determined feature never fading. "Who are you?"

The growls soften, amused, "_**The master of this castle, of course. **__Who else could it be?"_ The voice snickers.

Goku releases his stance, sensing if the other wanted to attack, he would have done so already. "I came for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"_Hn, so he is._ That doesn't excuse his crime. Trespassing in my castle is a serious crime. He shouldn't have attempted to do so in the first place."

"But he could die. I don't know what I do if he's gone," he looks down in sadness. "Please, I'll do anything!"

The voice, almost snide, replies, "_ What's done is done. He's my prisoner. There's nothing you can do."_

Goku shudders, "There must be some way I can…" He hear heavy footsteps turns to leave. An idea pops into his head, "_**Wait**_!" The footsteps halts. He stare in the darkness, determined, "Take me, instead!"

There was sound of shock. "**You**! You would take his place?"

"**Kakarott! NO!** YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!" Bardock cried out in a frenzy panic.

For the first time in his life, Goku turn deaf ears at his father's cries. "If I did, would you let him go?" _Forgive me, Papa. _

A growl of approval. "… Very well, but you must promise to stay here forever."

Goku analyze his words and the situation itself. It left him to remember the wish he made earlier. He looks up in the darkness, realizing he cannot see the captor. "Come into the light."

There was a hesitate shift in the darkness.

Goku hears the footsteps heading to the middle of the room, which the beam of light is. He saw black, leather pants on his legs dragging into view. Then chest, which has firm naked, muscles and crimson, red fur sprouted from all over body, including the tail now joining into the light. Both hands and bare feet ands have black claws. There was a long, heavy brown mane attached to his head, defying gravity in an odd way. Red lines circles his eyes, and his eyes are eyes of an animal staring him down.

The blonde warrior looks, eyes growing wider until he could stand no more and looks away. He stare in sadness at his father.

Bardock knew what his son is doing. He shook his head, "No, Kakarott! I won't let you do this!"

Goku takes a deep breath, regaining his composure then joins into the beam of light with the beast. The light gives off an aura around Goku that gives him both an innocent look and the look of an honorable warrior. "You have my word."

The beast growls quickly, "So be it."

The beast flash over to the cell, tore the iron cell apart with ease.

"**Kakarott!**" Goku glance at him. "Listen to me, don't do this. I lived a long life—"

Goku rush for his father but two pairs of hands prevented him from doing so. "Wait!"

The crimson beast grabs the spiky-scarred man and drags him downstairs.

Goku tried to fight off his two captors. "**Wait!**"

From the exterior of the castle, the crimson beast inhales and he lets out a loud, bellowing howl in the forest. Thudding noise rang closer and closer. Bardock became still in fear. A new form of beast emerged from the forest and bows at its master. The crimson beast snarls and drags Bardock to the his beast.

Bardock shook his head in fear, "No, please spare my son!"

The crimson beast growls at this, "_**He's no longer your concern**_." He threw him onto his beast, nodding his head in a direction, "Take him to the village." The beast obey, ki cuffs restraint Bardock on its back. Bardock is creeped out by this, yelling as the beast jumps into the far distance.

Goku's captors never loosen his hold. He looks out the cell window where the beast and father left for good. Rendering it useless, he shouted, "FATHER!"

The crimson beast stare after them, "Hn." He heads back inside to his new prisoner.

The captors release their hold on Goku and the blonde warrior slid onto the stone floor, shedding tears. He hits the ground out of frustration and sadness. He then hugs himself from feeling the hurt, letting out all his sorrow.

Goten, who waited for the beast, on the stairs. "Ah! Master!" He rushes down to the beast that simply snarls in irritation of his mere presence. Goten poke his forefingers against each other. "Ummm…"

The beast round up on him. "**WHAT?**"

Goten laugh in fear. "Since the dude will be living with us for quite some time. I was just thinking that wouldn't it be best if you," he pokes the beast's chest, the beast growls in warning, "might want to offer him a bit more comfortable room." The crimson beast growls angrily at him and stomp up the stairs. Goten rolls his eyes, "Oooor maybe not."

The beast enters the cell room, finding Goku still crying. "Today was the first day I have been without my father. You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get a chance to say good bye."

The beast was taken back by his sorrow voice. There was a flicker of regret across his face but flash back to his old self. "Come with me, I'll show you to your room."

Goku looks up, surprised, "My room? But I thought—" He nods in a direction, indicating the cell.

The crimson beast growls, "DO you wanna stay here?"

Goku gasps, taken back by his anger, reply quickly, "No."

"Then follow me." The beast crosses his arms and heads down the stairs.

Goku lags behind the beast in silence. He peeks to one of his captors who looks very much like father but without the tan and scar. The captor looks back at him and grins wide, "Hiya! I'm Goten. I heard about you from your father." Goku stare down in sadness. A tear forming in his eye.

Goten sweatdrops. _Whoops, hit off a bad start_. He then glances at his master who has lit up an energy ball from his hand to bring light to the room as they walk. Goten bit his lips, deciding it's well worth the risk. He nudges his master.

The beast widen his eyes at his servant. His eyes promise death.

Goten gave him a pouty face, mouthing each word, "Go. Talk To. Him." He pointed at the blonde prisoner. He claps his hands together, batting his big eyes, "Pretty please?"

The beast's eye twitches, lips moves in a snarl. He breathes deep, looking behind him. A tear slip past his prisoner's face. _Kuso… _"Kakarott, was it?"

Goku peer up at the beast then went back to watching his crimson tail. "Yeah…"

The beast looks back at his servant for approval at his attempt to talk. Goten looks at him as if he was nuts. He eagerly motion his master to continue. The crimson beast looks up in distain. He continues, "I…um… hope you like it here. This castle is your home now. You can go anywhere you wish," he points up his forefinger, "except West Wing."

Goku looks up, intrigued, "What's in the West Wing?"

The beast stopped suddenly and came up in his face in a split second, "_**It's forbidden, Kakarott! Unless you want your heart eaten by me, you should never, EVER go there. DO I make myself clear?**_"

Goku gulps, "Crystal."

The beast backs off and continues to lead. Goku, more than reluctant, follows after him. Goten groans, slapping his face. The beast growls at this and Goten gave him a surrendering motion with his hands.

Later, the crimson beast stops by a door and he opens to a dark room. Moonlight hits the room through the window. He looks at Goku, "Your room."

"Oh." Goku steps into the room, "Thanks, um…?" He stares at the beast.

The beast snarls in anger, "Didn't anyone tell you it's **rude** to stare?"

"Oh! Sorry," Goku chuckles, rubbing the back of his head, "My bad, I didn't mean to stare you. I don't really know what to call you."

The beast blinks in surprise and relaxes. "Vegeta."

"Vegeta." Goku smiles as he repeats it.

The crimson beast blushes. He clears his throat, "If there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you."

Goten whispers in Vegeta's ear, "Dinner!—Invite him to dinner!"

Vegeta growls angrily, switching his gaze from Goten to Goku, "_**You**_… will join me for dinner. That's is **NOT** a request!" He leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Annoyed, Vegeta turns around to find Goten's Chester smile on his face. His eye twitches.

"You like him, don'cha?" Goten purrs as he said it.

"What the hell are you talking about, clown?" He demands, growling each word out.

"Don't deny it, master. You like him or you wouldn't give up your name," Goten laughs as he walks away, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

~Back in the Bedroom~

Goku rests his back and slid down the door. Slowly drop to the ground, he wraps his knees to his chest and broke down crying. Knowing his fate is forever with a beast.

**Krillin: Why do I have to be a bad guy here? I'm a good person; I'm loyal to my wife!**

**Me: 'Cuz I said so. Plus, it's either you play the part or Hercule. **

**Krillin: … Hercule, really?**

**Me: Yeah, he was originally one of the trios before I started the story and once it was his role to play, he kept making POSES! IT WAS NOT A PART OF THE SCRIPT! NO ONE COULD TAKE THIS STORY SERIOUSLY!**

**Krillin: (sweatdrops) … couldn't you pick someone else?**

**Me: Umm… listen, I wasn't supposed to tell you this but your wife put me up to this.**

**Krillin: WHAT? I don't believe you!**

**Me: It's true! She wanted to bring out the bad side of you so you two can make it more 'interesting!' Hint, hint.**

**Krillin: WHAAAAAAAT? I can't believe 18 told you about that! **

**Me: BELIEVE ME, I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW THE DETAILS!**

**Krillin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH! (Clutches his head) EIGHTEEEEEN!**

**Me: DUDE! She's NOT here.**

**Krillin: Why the fuck not?**

**Me: She didn't want to be a part of my 'gay' story! Can you believe that?**

**Krillin: Actually, yeah. If she's not in the story then I don't need to be here when those two saiyans do JACK! I QUIT!**

**Me: Oh yeah, about that. Your wife told me to relay this message to you in case if you do walk out of this story.**

**Krillin: Wha—?**

**Me: (Inhale deep) She said, "I knew you would dick out so GROW SOME BALLS AND BE A MAN!" She mention the stuff about cutting off your 'unmentionable' and put it in the shredder machine and wouldn't even be wished back with the dragonballs. Ew! (shudder) **

**Krillin: (pales) … Why me?**

**Me: Where are Vegeta and Goku anyway?**

**Krillin: Dunno. Lemme check their ki. (feeling faint) **

**Me: Wut? What is it?**

**Krillin: They're doing JACK!**

**Me: (gasp!) And I wasn't even there to see it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blondie and the Beast

**Goku: Hiya! **

**Vegeta:…**

**Me: What are you guys doing here?**

**Goku: Huh? **

**Vegeta: (Snaps back) What are you talking about, Onna?**

**Me: Well… we not focusing on you two. Not this chapter anyway.**

**Goku: (Feeling disappointed) Oh…**

**Vegeta: (Warning growl) What? Why the fuck not? Did I not warn you that I will leave this cruddy story if I'm not in it?**

**Goku: 'Geta, it's romantic! Not cruddy… (quietly) I rather like some romance between us every now and then. **

**Vegeta: (Looks away in guilt) …**

**Me: (Looks up, irritated) I **_**accept**_** your apology, your **_**highness**_**.**

**Vegeta: Wha—?**

**Me: I know you too well, so drop it. (Plus, I know he'll kill me if I said, "I forgive you." One of the many reason **_**why**_** Pride is a sin.) **

**Goku: (Grins to cheek to cheek, rubbing the back of his head) Hehehe… So, why aren't we in this chapter?**

**Me: The story would be very confusing if we left off in the previous chapter with you and Vegeta without explaining Chichi's actions later in the story. Therefore, we'll be focusing entirely on Chichi, including a few others as well. **

**Vegeta: (Sniggers behind his hand)**

**Goku: (Dawning in realization) Ooooh… she threaten you, didn't she?**

**Me: Shaddup!**

Chapter 4

Nightfall twinkles at the village below. Every building were quiet as if in a deep sleep. Every single one except for the tavern, which attracts the excitement gathering of men and women everywhere.

Inside the tavern, everyone were drunk, wobbling against each other. Some of them tries to flirt with the attractive females of the tavern. One of females being Chichi who has her elbow on the counter, fuming with her fingers tapping the wood in anger about the event with her and Goku. _How dare he! No one refuses me! _She finally notices when a hand squeeze her leg. The harlot stood up and hit the drunken man who flew from its impact into the drunken crowd. The crowd itself nearly topple over in response and fell down to the wooden floor, laughing their heads off. Chichi stomps away, fuming.

The cueball drinks a huge mug of foaming beer. The raven-haired harlot sat next to him, the only open space left for her speak her mind. Chichi grits her teeth, "_**How dare he?**_" Krillin chokes on his beer. He glances at the most beautiful woman in town, dumbly asks, "Me?"

Chichi bangs her fists on the counter, "Who does he think he is? That man tangled with the wrong woman! No one! No one says 'no' to Chichi Oxking!"

"Oh…" The bald monk figured she must be speaking of Son Goku. He sniggers. _That fool. He really is a village idiot for turning her down. _Krillin agreed in delight, "Darn right, he is!"

The harlot continues, seething, "Dismissed. Rejected. _Publicly humiliated!_ Why, it's more than my pride could bare. _That simpleton fool!"_ Chichi pouts, fuming then she turns her chair away, watching her fellow villagers disgraced themselves in their drinks.

Krillin motion for another beer. Red tint flush across the cueball's face. "Heheh…" He runs in front of his crush, handing out a loaded beer, "More beer, Chi? Guaranteed to take your sorrow away."

Chichi glares at him and turns her chair away again, "What for? I'm angry, not sad, you idiot! Nothing helps. _I'm disgraced_!"

The cueball blinks once, twice. "Who, you? _Puh-lease._ Chichi, you've got to pull yourself together!" He pulls Chichi around to face him and the others in the background. She slaps him across the face. Krillin shudders in delight, touching the red mark. He clears his throat and about to speak when a hand pats his shoulder. He blinks, looking over to the source. The scarred fighter winks, and brought him closer to his side, in a hush voice, he ask, "Krillin, buddy, what do we have? Making a move already? Hehehe." He nudges his friend's arm as he said it then the glint in his eyes disappeared. "You forget your place, my friend."

The bald monk sputter. He wave his hands in dismissal manner, stuttering, "I-it wasn't like that at a-all! You've got to believe me!"

Yamcha glowers, skeptically, he questions his motive, "Really? You seem awfully close to for my liking."

The cueball panics outloud. He stammers, "Ay-ay-aye-ye! I-I was j-just trying to cheer her up!" He let out a small cry, put his hands over his face in a defensive position as if he's expecting a punch.

It was Yamcha's turn to blink owlish. He peer over his shoulder to glance question at the arm-crossed fighter. Tien shrugs back in question, having overheard his fellow fighter's quarrel. The scarred fighter turns back to face Krillin, whispering, "What'dya mean 'cheer her up'?"

Krillin groans hopelessly. He whispers back, "Chi felt down 'cuz the idiot in town turn her down."

"Eh?" Yamcha was taken back. "Since when do you rhyme?"

The bald monk facepalm himself. He quickly whisper back, "That's entirely _not_ the point! _The point is_, she needs some cheering up. So either I help her forget about Goku and turn her attention on someone else. Hint, hint, that's meh—uh —us! _Or_ we can let her mope and she will no longer be the beautiful woman we know." He grins, knowing he capture his undivided attention, "So what do you say, help a buddy out?"

Yamcha inhale deep and sighs.

The scarred fighter grins and pats the cueball's shoulder, "Sure thing, pal." He looks over his shoulder to Tien, "You're welcome to join in." The three-eyed warrior said nothing but he nods once.

Yamcha walks up to the raven-haired woman, speaking in a tone of worry, "Gosh, it pains me to see you like this, looking so down in the dumps." He speaks louder for everyone in the room to hear, "Every gals here'd love to be you, Chichi, and no one would hesitate to take you as their bride!"

A loud cheer for the gallery raise their beer, "Yeah! Whoo! Take me, baby! Forget that loser, pick me, pick me!" All the females hissed in response.

Chichi blushes, her ego spoiled with flattery.

Yamcha has a sore mark appearing on his forehead at whoever called him a 'loser'.

Krillin joins in, "No man has known what a jewel is until you came along. There's no woman in town as beautiful as you. You're everyone's favorite gal! Everyone's awed and inspired by you."

Yamcha turns the harlot's chair around and pull Chichi of the chair, "And that's not the only reason why all this is true!" He smirks, he flings her into the rowdy crowd. Chichi narrows and was quick to act on her feet. She rolls her tiny body the air and lands on her feet, immediately slip into a fighting stance. A few drunken villagers pounces upon her to try and make her their own. The raven-haired harlot counterattack their pitiful attempts and smash their heads together in a single leg blow to their heads. She glares at Yamcha who grins, hands open as if to prove something, "See, no one is quick and slick like our girl here, and there is no gal in town who's half a fighter than Chichi here. She's more perfect than anyone could ever dream; a pure paragon!"

He kneels before Chichi, taking her hand and kisses it. He peers up to a bashful woman who smirks in pride. He speaks to Chichi, "If you don't believe me, you can ask Roshi, Sharper, or Hercule. And they'll tell you who they prefer to chase after, and they'll keep chasing 'til the moon rise or the 'til the sun sets or 'til the stars itself vanish in the end of time."

Chichi grins at the thought, "Keep going."

Krillin fumes. Decided to break the mood, he grabs Chichi's hand and starts dancing wild with her in the frenzy crowd gathering around the lively music. The bald monk smiles wide in delight as Chichi now joins dancing with him, her face laughing as if having fun. Then he saw the old cronies picks Chichi up and swings her around wearing drunken goofy face. Krillin exclaimed in shock as he recognized him, "Master Roshi!"

Roshi was laughing in glee, pulling the young raven-haired woman tightly close to his chest. Chichi cried out in anger when she felt hands squeezing her breast and bottom. Roshi chuckles in lust, "My, my, what nice specimen! No one certainly has such big boobs as Chichi. Her ass feels so nice and firm. Heh heh eeeh!"

A sore mark appears on Chichi's forehead, she presented him a roundabout kick, "YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!" Then Roshi was sent crashing into a wall.

Krillin sweatdrops at the Roshi mark hole in the hole.

Roshi mutters through the hole, "What a terrifying lady…"

Yamcha was growling at the whole thing. He _really_ hated competition! He gabs a mug of beer and throws it into Krillin's face hereby knowing him unconscious on the wooden dance floor. Then he grabs Chichi's hand and swings her back to him.

Surprised by this changed of event, she listen Yamcha speaks, "No one can match your beautiful figure. Not your hair, your eyes, nor mouth. No one can throw a punch like Chichi can. Not even your wits!"

Chichi giggles, flirting, "I see you got some biceps to spare."

Yamcha blushes, laughing as he scratching the back of his head at the compliment.

As this went on, there was commotions all over the room. Women from the gallery fumes and starts making hissy threats, either at Chichi, each other or at the drunken men.

"_Get away from mah man, you whore!_"

"_Why should I? It's obvious he likes it better with me!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!_" (She pounce on her.)

(The two women made a cat fight scene. People gather around and cheer and made bets who would win.)

"_Husband! Stop flirting with that bitch!_"

"_Oops!_ (Giggle in drunkenness) _I thau that she was you_."

"_SHE'S A REDHEAD, YOU BAFOON!_" (Smashes a beer bottle over her husband's head)

(A drunken woman walks up to an obnoxious drunk at the gallery) "_If you are my husband, I'd poison your drink_."

"_If you were mah wife, I'd take it."_

None of these escape Chichi's ears, seeing as she is the daughter of the tavern, but she smiles at this because this was the usual stuff that happens on the daily basis. This is a part of her life, born and raised to handle the tough side of man.

Suddenly, Chichi was whisk away once again. This time by Tien. The raven-haired harlot stare up in surprised because it was such a rare event that he came onto her. She inwardly smirks, apparently he was not immune by her beauty. Tien blushes like crazy, almost like he don't know what to do. Chichi dances in a flirting manner while Tien stiffly hobble side-to-side in a terrible dance formation. Chichi bats her eyes, giving off an aura of a virgin. Tien was red from head to toe. He became so nervous that he stiffen himself into a motionless statue in front of her. Chichi couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

Yamcha appears into the scene and butt Tien out of the picture, looking annoyed. He waits for her to take his palm but Chichi has other plans than to dance.

The raven-haired harlot snatch a mug of beer and took a huge sip of it. Shouting for the whole audience, she yells, "DAMN STRAIGHT, I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN YOU EVER LAID EYES ON! No one is more beautiful than me! Who's here agrees with me?"

Everyone cheers, "AYE!"

She took another drink from her mug, "No one is a better hunter than me! Just look at those antlers I use for decorating!"

"AYE!" Mugs of beer raised in air.

"There's no one who fights like me!"

At this, the crowd was dead silence.

Chichi's eyebrow twitches. She yells, "CERTAINLY NOT A WOMAN!" She jumps high in the air and punches through a barrel of beer, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers.

Mugs raised in air, cheers much louder than before, "AYE!"

Chichi stood high in pride, though a sore mark remains on her forehead. She stomps to the fireplace, which was surrounded by the heads of the animals she killed and sat in the large, red chair. She crossed her arms and sat back, pouting and fuming with the knowledge that she's the strongest fighter in the village other than Son Goku.

The chair she was sitting on was suddenly lifted up in air. Chichi spotted Yamcha and Tien grinning at her, both carrying her as if she's royalty. She smirks, sitting back, hands grabs each of the armchair as if presenting her in power. They carry her around the tavern, guys raising their mugs at her in salute, women hisses at her, and soon she was back at the fireplace, feeling very drunk in power. "You guys may put me down now." Yamcha and Tien glance at the cueball between them and glance at each other, smirking at each other. They both toss the chair in the air, Chichi scream in shock, and Krillin exclaimed in fear and ties to flee. The chair is tossed back in its normal place, with Krillin pinned underneath.

~~~Suddenly~~~

The entrance door blast open, a man burst in frantically. Everyone in the tavern stops. They stare at the man with wild hair sprouted in all direction and a scar on his face gasping, eyes wide in fear, "Help me! Somebody help me!"

Everyone was shocked silence at the familiar face they haven't seen in years. The mug of beer Roshi was holding is trembling, he asks in awe, "Bardock? Is that you?"

Bardock rush up to a random person, "Please! You've got to help me! He got him! He got him locked in the dungeon! You've got to help me!"

Still trapped under a chair, Krillin blinks. "Who?"

People in the background whispers to one another. Bardock keen hearing picks them up, now realizing the damage of his sudden appearance.

"_Is that really Bardock? He looks so young!"_

"_I know! It's unnatural!"_

"_Isn't he the same one who came with Goku? He hasn't aged a day!"_

"_This is weird."_

"_Are you sure this is the same person who came the village?"_

"_Man, it's no wonder he never came out of the cottage. He's a freak!"_

"_Monster."_

"… _harbinger of death."_

"_Makes you wonder where Goku gets his strangeness from. This proves it."_

"_An immortal? Demi-god?" _

"… _rid of him. It's unnatural!"_

"… _evil. He must've made a pact with the devil for eternal youth."_

"_Chase him out of the village! He reeks of evil!"_

"… _stone him!"_

"_Freak!"_

"… _he's a MONSTER!"_

Chichi, among the crowd, overhear to the whispers. Even she could not overlook his unnatural youthful state. _It is strange_, she thought. She want answers like the rest of them but she knew Bardock came reason. A reason that brings such fear to the father of Goku. She suspects, no, her instincts knew Bardock would not respond to youthful feature.

Yamcha steps up, eyes narrow in suspicion, "Why do look so young?"

Bardock bit his lips, staring back as hard. His secret he kept so long was out in the open. This is the reason why he stopped coming to the village a few years ago, just when Son Gohan starts questioning about his looks. He knew right then it wasn't safe to go to the village anymore. Afterward, he starts sending Kakarott to do errands in town. Kakarott, his son, wouldn't understand so he made Gohan promised not to mention it to his son. At least, not yet. He wanted to tell him of his heritage himself one day. He's only grateful Gohan is understanding of his unusual biology of his race. Back then, no one bothers to visit the cottage except Son Gohan. No one has seen him in years until now.

Chichi's suspicions rang true. Bardock didn't bother to answer.

The scarred fighter grits his teeth, "Why won't ans—?"

"Who got him locked in the dungeon?" Yamcha blinks in shock, looking over his shoulder at Chichi, who curls her hair, with bored interest on her facial feature.

Bardock mentally sigh in relief. "K—Goku. We must go." He stammered, his memories of the earlier events catching up to him, "N-not a minute to lose! We have to rescue him!"

Chichi quickly stood up, her voice raised mixed with urgency and panic, "What? Goku's in a dungeon? Who got Goku in a dungeon?"

Bardock shivers, eyes almost crazed with insanity, "A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" He went from person to person, pleading his case, "It's a creature of hell! He's bigger than any of you could possibly imagine!"

The onlookers peer at each other. Roshi pips up, "Does it have long, ugly stout?"

Bardock pauses, "Uh… yeah! With hideously crimson fur all over its body!"

Tien sputters in amusement. Yamcha held back his tightly closed lips from laughing. Tien asks, hands wavering in a creepy motion, "And sharp, cruel fangs?"

"Yes, yes! Sharp as talons!"

Yamcha joins in, "And long, tail strong enough to break a person's neck?"

Bardock nods vigorously, "Yes! That's the one! Will you help me?"

A moment of silence, then the whole tavern laugh their heads off. Some clutching their heart, going down laughing. Roshi rolls on his back, slamming his fist on the floor. Yamcha and Tien wraps their arms around their stomach, laughing so hard it hurts. Krillin underneath the chair bangs the floor in uproarious laughter.

Chichi shut her eyes, feeling heat forming on her face. _Humiliated by a Son again!_ She sat back down in the chair, relaxing with leg over the other. She smirks, chuckles in amusement, "All right, you freak of nature. We'll help you out."

Bardock looks up in hope, smile forming, "You will? Oh, thank you! Thank you! Have someone fetch Gohan to join us. There's no time to waste. I'll show you where—" A sharp pain from his leg made him fall on his knees.

Yamcha and Tien pick up Bardock, snickering.

"Wha—?" Bardock looks up in mixture of confusion and betrayal. He find the harlot giving him a malice grin, laughing softly, "Oh dear, didn't you hear? There was a terrible accident…"

Bardock's eyes widen in shock, anger and fear.

"Gohan is dead." Her lips curls open in delight madness.

The father of Goku felt his heart shatter at the news. He gasp, couldn't even speak.

Chichi signals them. Yamcha and Tien haul Bardock and threw him out the door. "Crazy ol' _freak_." Tien chuckles, "Man, what a joke." They both went back inside.

The raven-haired harlot taps her chin in thought. She mutters very pensive to herself, "Crazy ol' Bardock, hmm? Crazy ol' Bardock, hmmm?" She looks down at her feet. The bald monk still stuck underneath. "Krillin, I've been thinking."

The cueball blinks in wonder. "A dangerous gamble. If you ask me, girls shouldn't think." Chichi kick Krillin's head against the floor, squishing with such force that he cried out in pain, "Ah! GomengomengomengomenGOMENSEI!"

Chichi's brow twitches, and lift her foot. "Hmph! As I was saying, that wacky, strange _freak_ is Goku's father and his sanity is a bit loopy, right?"

Krillin watches a mug roll by, "Riiiiight?"

She continues, "Now I've been thinking, since I saw the strangeness state of the man, not to mention his state of mind, I formulate a plan to get Goku to marry me once and for all!" She made a fist in the air with a look of victory. She laughs, feeling more confident in her plan.

Krillin was deadpanned. "B-b-but I thought y-you got over him."

Chichi narrows, she fists Krillin's gi and pull him from under the chair. The bald monk's body hang in air, meeting face-to-face with her terrifying glare. He gulps, eyes full of fear. She whispers in his ear. He blinks in surprise.

Suddenly, she drops him, arms crossed, "Now do you understand?"

For a second, he didn't get it. But then, Krillin looks up to her, chuckling in delight. "Now I get it! If he refuse, he'll be gone forever!"

"Good!" Chichi nods stern, then she grabs his wrist. "You're coming with me. I'd rather have you accompany me to meet with him. Let's go!"

Krillin gleeful face now replaced with the one of fear. "B-b-b-but—!"

Chichi glare back, not stopping in her stride, "Now I won't have none of that!"

Someone steps in front of the raven-haired beauty. "Now, now. Where are could you two be going at this time of night?" "Yamcha!" Chichi shrills, "Get out of the way!"

"Hey, now," Yamcha sweatdrops, backing off, "I'm only curious."

The harlot quiets down. She waves him closer, "If you really wants to know…" She whispers into Yamcha's ear. Yamcha's eyes grew wider and wider.

"I see." The scarred fighter replies. He grins at his fellow mate, "Good luck, man. You're gonna need it." He salute them and left to flirt with the waitresses.

Chichi 'hmph!' with her nose in the air and led a terrified Krillin out of the tavern.

~~In front of Gohan's Dojo~~

The windows covered in frost and snow. The sign rattled against the door. Bardock stood, staring at the building of his friend. Wind gust his way, he shivers from the iciness. He tightens his arms around himself for warmth. White mists escape his breathe. His cold getting worse for his likings. To no one in particular, "Will no one help me?"

A noise from down the street startled Bardock out of his gaze. His keen hearing picks up voices of the drunken villagers. He came to understand that it was no longer safe to stay.

He sneezes. Another icy gust of wind blew by, Bardock shifts away from the dojo. Rescuing his son could be his last act as a duty of a father and it was better than damning his son's fate. With this in mind, he walk into the darkness.

**Bulma: (Fumes) Hey you! **

**Me: Hm? Oh, me? **

**Bulma: What's the big idea?**

**Me: ? (confused) …**

**Bulma: Why did you have everyone think Chichi as the most beautiful woman in town? It's obvious that I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN NOT JUST THE TOWN BUT THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!**

**Me: Well, you are.**

**Bulma: Huh? (Blink. Blink, blink.) Come again?**

**Me: (siiiigh) That's the reason you're an enchantress. Your beauty made everyone weak in their knees, and, as a enchantress, wouldn't you want men and women to bow before your beauty?**

**Bulma: (Blushes beet red) Well that **_**does**_** sounds nice… But, when you come to me with this story, I thought I'd be more **_**important**_**!**

**Me: You **_**are**_**!**

**Bulma: You're gonna have to do better than that!**

**Me: (Rolls her eyes) Lemme rephrase it; **_**you**_** play a **_**CRITICAL**_** role in this story! What more do you want?**

**Bulma: I'd played the **_**only **_**role and **_**THAT'S**_** at the very beginning! I was hoping to be more interactive in the script!**

**Me: And you **_**just**_** realize this **_**NOW**_**?**

**Bulma: **_**YES!**_

**Me: Oh brother! Now listen here you little miss heiress—**

**Bulma: (About to point out)—**

**Me: I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN OUR HEIGHT!**

**Bulma: (Crossed her arms) …**

**Me: AS I was saying, your appearance is a role that no one should take lightly on. That is my from my perspective because I believe the audience should **_**savor**_** your presence. It also increases the value of your appearance in the story as well. Think of it this way, less appearance means more readers will be eager to see your appearance later on. **_**Does that satisfy you?**_

**Bulma: (Musing) Interesting logic but can you guarantee that I **_**will**_** be making an appearance?**

**Me: (Deep inhale) **_**YES!**_** I have adjusted the ending **_**just for you!**_

**Bulma: (Blinks owlish) Eeeh? I thought that was due to Vegeta's demand because he wanted to be the handsome prince in the galaxy?**

**Me: (Tearing out her heir) AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! You guys are so hard to please! I'm telling you I put you in the for a GOOD SOLID REASON because YOU are the **_**enchantress**_** who has the power to change **_**and**_** explain the circumstances! **

**Bulma: As lovely as that sounds. But… that isn't what my script says.**

**Me: (Gritting her teeth) **_**Don't tell me you DOWNLOAD the script instead of using the one I handed to you!**_

**Bulma: (Poke her two forefingers together nervously) Well, that's a funny story, you see…**

**Me: Oh? So, it's **_**not**_** my fault?**

**Bulma: (Stare at her crossly) Being a president of the Capsule Corps is easy than you think! I have TONS of papers to sign! I just mostly rush them through without a second glance! Some of them being duplicate forms, so I put them in a pile for shredding. Funny thing is, I **_**accidently**_** put the script there. **

**Me: (Attempting to keep her breathing in control) Fine. I give you another one! MY version of how a script goes, 'k?**

**Bulma: (Smiles) That's all I wanted to know. **

**Me: (Watches her depart) Rrrrr… That's the third time I have give someone a copy of a script! **


	5. Chapter 5

Blondie and the Beast

**Toma: (Flatly) Listen, I won't do what the script tells me. **

**Me: You must! It's the storyline!**

**Toma: Well, my part's SUCKS!**

**Me: No, it's not.**

**Toma: Yes, it is.**

**Me: No.**

**Toma: Yes. **

**Me: No!**

**Toma: Yes!**

**Me: NO!**

**Toma: YES!**

**Me: Oh, come on! What's the****dang**_** problem**_**?**

**Toma: IT'S NOT IN MY NATURE TO DO SO!**

**Me: What? **

**Toma: It's just not me! I spoke with the others and everyone agrees that it's NOT me! I'm a saiyan! Not some weak, pitiful nitgen!**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Pulling her hair) JUST DO THE FREAKING PART, MAN!**

**Toma: NO FUCKIN' WAY, ONNA! I'M NOT PLAYING THE WOMAN'S PART! YOU CAN GO SUCK MY ****! **

**Me: O.o**

**Toma: And if you EVEN **_**think **_**of— **

**Bardock: (His hand covers Toma's mouth) Seesh! We can all **_**HEAR **_** you from way back in the Capsule Corps! (Turns to the writer) Onna! Either change his part or you can kiss our ass goodbye! **

**Me: (Sputter) Wha— But he –I … … (Slap her hand over hers eyes) Fucking dang it. FINE! I'll change your part then! (Mutters) Why does **_**he**_** get to be a badass for him?**

**Toma: (Smirks, wrapping his arm around him) Because he's mine. **

**Bardock: (Smirks) And there better be a part for us.**

**Me: O.O W-what about you and Celpia? **

**Fasha: (Burst in) DON'T YOU **_**EVEN**_** THINK ABOUT PAIRING ME WITH THAT MAN! He's got that OUTRAGEOUS SEX DRIVE! LET 'EM PAIR WITH EACH OTHER! And DON'T call me "Celpia' outside work!**

**Me: But—**

**Fasha: You **_**sure**_** you want to go there? (An energyball forms in her palm)**

**Me: (Steps away, hands raised in surrender) … Fine, I'll find a part for them. **

**Fasha: (The ki ball disappear. She turns to the other saiyans, winking) You see, guys, all she needs is a little **_**persuasion**_**. That's how talks between us girls do it. (She left the room.)**

**Bardock & Toma: (Sweatdrops) … **

**Me: (Groans, facepalming) Dealing with her PMS is murder… *Note to self: Don't ask Fasha to make a mini-Radditz again. **

**Toma: (Narrows his eyes) Dock, next time you feel like knocking someone up, come see me. **

**Bardock: (Turns away, a pink tint forms across his nose) That's a first…**

**Me: (Roll her eyes, muttering) I'm sure there'll be many more. **

Chapter 5

Deep in the dark forest, where the faint howls of the wolves gradually grew louder as we go deeper into the woods. Faint, white mist gathers around making it hard to see what lies ahead. The view brings us up above the trees where we see the overcast, dark castle ahead. Lighting merciless clashes the castle in its wrath.

The driving rain splatter hard against the massive pane to the bedroom of a castle, where the guest is still crying.

In the grand hallway, a burly servant stood in front of Goku's room, hearing the sobbing from within. Toma peer down, sighing. He scratch his head, not knowing what to do to resolved the situation better for the guest. A soft clatter grabs Toma's attention and he looks down the hallway to find Celpia bringing a silver tray of tea. "Ah!" Then just like that, an idea forms in his head.

Celpia walks down the hallway, swinging her tail as she carry a tray in her hands. She looks up at the servant's exclaim in question. With her voice low, she asks, "Toma? What are you doing here?"

The burly servant chuckles nervous, rubbing the back of his head, he points to her tray of tea, "Mind letting me take those in myself?"

Celpia blinks in surprise.

~~Bedroom~~

Goku's body shudders, sobbing quietly.

Someone knocks the door.

Startled, Goku peer behind him. Curious, he got up and opens the door to a slightest crack. He find a tall man with strong build, smiling at him. Goku stare at him in question.

"Thought you might like a cup of tea," he said, holding up a tray of tea.

The blond warrior, reluctant at first, invites him in by opening the door wider. He watches the other put down the tray on his bed, transfix in his business. He made a loud exclaim of shock when he finally notices the wagging, brown tail attaches to the other man.

Toma look over his shoulder, his tail perks in question.

"This is impossible," Goku said, staring in amazed at the other's tail. Goku drop onto his bottom with his back against the door, eyes still wide in astonishment.

Toma chuckles at this, turning his attention back to the tea. "I see. You've never seen a tail on a person before, have you?" _Who has, other than Bardock?_

"Uhhh…" Goku responds, unsure what to say. "Well…" His mind ran faster than his tongue. _He __**is**__ the first other than my father._ _Papa keeps his tail well hidden around others except me. I mean, sure, he's paranoid around people concerning his tail but this person also have a tail just like him! So …?_

The bulky servant brought over two cups of tea. He sat down next to him, served him a cup of tea and he wrap his tail over his lap before holding his own cup with two hands.

Goku stare at him, blue eyes watching the other sips his tea. He looks at his own cup of tea and began doing the same.

Toma animatedly sighs happy. "There's nothing like a good cup of tea." He peers over to the kid. He chuckles, watching as the other also sigh in happiness, "How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, have I?" He clears his throat then he offers his hand, "I'm Toma."

Goku blinks, glancing at the man. He grins for the first time since he came to this castle. He shakes Toma's hand, "I'm Kakarott!" Goku froze, his mouth spoke before his mind could. After all that happened, he forgot to keep up his alias!

"I know," Toma grins, "Everyone knows who you are."

Goku swallow a lump in his throat, "R-really?" _This is bad. Really, really bad!_ His father's warning heeds in his mind. _'We come from a place where lots of people are afraid of us and our names are a dead give away. Our names are unique. There's not from anywhere except from that place. If people discover who we really are, they will become fearful of us that they would go as far as to hunt us down. So be careful what you say when people ask your name, Kakarott, it won't be long before people start putting two and two together.'_

Toma nods, facing forward with a smile on his lips, "Mm-mm. It was a very brave thing you did there, Kakarott. We _all_ think so."

"I-is that so?" He stares at the other in anxiety.

Again, Toma nods, "Yeah. You offer to take your father's place. I can't imagine anyone more noble than what you've done."

The blond warrior looks away, almost in relief but in grave sadness. "But… I lost my father, my dreams, everything!" Unconsciously, his hand rubs the bag containing the orb.

"Lighten up, kiddo. It's not the end of the world. It'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see," Toma said, nudging Goku in the elbow. Goku doesn't seem convinced, his eyes mirroring his own deep state of sadness. Toma ponder for a moment then a smile lit up, "I know you were ordered to not leave the castle but … if I know Bardock, that won't stop him from seeing you."

That caught Goku's attention. He rubs his eyes, grinning, "That's right! He can visit, right?"

Toma nods. "That's the spirit!" Though he won't mention that it's more than likely that Bardock would never find this place again.

"So," Goku glances at him, "You met Papa?"

"Mm-mmm. He wasn't exactly an easy person to serve," Toma chuckles at this. "But we're not complaining. It's rare when we have somebody visit these parts."

The blond warrior blinks. He furrows in confusion, "So… he wasn't rude?"

Toma burst out laughing, "Of course, he was! He hates being pampered. He kept resisting us whenever we try to serve him. He lacks manners in some more than others but I can tell he done his best to be polite."

Goku stare at him surprised. "Then, Papa didn't try to start fights, right?"

It was Toma's turn to be surprised. "He fights? He's a fighter? Is that why his voice is a bit…" He trails off in thought.

"What, scratchy?" The servant nods. Goku giggles, arms behind his head, "It's always like that. Papa says he got it from war." He mutters, "Though he never told me anything about it, I tried asking the villagers about it but they all look at me like I was crazy. Probably 'cuz the war never entered these parts for a long time."

"W-war?" Toma sweatdrops. "I see." He sips his tea. _True, there hasn't been a war for long time but… the last war was nearly a century ago! I don't think he was talking about __**that**__ war, right? _Curious, Toma clears his throat, "You wouldn't be speaking about the war from about hundred years ago, hn?"

Goku blinks rapidly. "That doesn't sound right… Papa isn't _**that**_ old." He sighs in exasperation. Whispering to himself, "There's so much that I don't know about Papa…"

Toma's ears perk, his sensitive hearing heard Goku's words. _Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he didn't need to know that now. Not yet, anyway. Best to let the kid adjust slowly. Telling him everything about us would probably scare the poor kid out of his wits. _He sips his tea quietly.

Goku does the same. Depression overcomes him again.

The servant turns away, rubbing the back of his head, "So, uh… how are you faring so far?" _Dammit! Stupid question! _He facepalm himself.

The blonde guest shrugs. Not really staring anything in particular.

The servant didn't know what he could do to brighten the mood. Toma leans back, thinking of the old days. One memory tugs a smile. "There was a story long ago," Toma began, capturing Goku's interest, "about the prince's pet. One day, the prince has everything he desires except one; a companion. He demands his people for a companion that's hard of armor in which no weapon can penetrate, deadly as fire, and set the fear in his enemies' eyes. Needless to say, it was an impossible task. No one offer to take his challenge. So, he orders one commoner, a boy no older than he, to fulfill the task."

"The prince sounds like a beast," Goku states as he listens.

Toma smiles sad. He continues, "The boy left the village. Many months pass by, and the prince grew impatient. It wasn't long until the boy returns. The boy came back to the castle, alone. The prince accused the commoner of treason for going against his order but the boy simply said, 'I have found your companion, your highness.' The boy brought out an enormous egg from his pack and presented it before him. The prince scoffs at the sight, declaring that it couldn't possibly be the companion he's searching for. And you know what the boy said? 'Don't be quick to judge, my prince. I have been to the highest mountains where the untamed beasts have roamed across the sky and breathe fire of the gods. Their scales are hard as armor and their very presence brings terror to every man. Such creatures are known as dragons, my liege, which I present before you in its prenatal stage. These dragons live a long life. They will remain and protect for many centuries.' The prince gave the egg another look. He gave it a long, hard look, until suddenly, the egg broke open."

"Wha—? It broke open?" Goku cried out.

Toma nods, "Mm-mm. A baby dragon came out. The funny thing is, the dragon sees the boy as his parent, not the prince. Meaning, the baby dragon will only protect the one he first laid his eyes on. The prince, displeased by this, has ordered the boy's execution."

Goku gasps.

He waves him down, "Don't worry, he escaped just in time. If it weren't for the dragon spitting fire all over the castle, the boy would truly have been perished. The prince send out ransom for the boy's head but the boy was never heard from ever again. The prince kept the dragon and trained it so it would never leave the castle ground. From that time on, the baby dragon was given a name, Iccarus, and he is kind to all but the members of the royal family. " Toma leans in, whispering, "Iccarus still holds a grudge to this day."

The blond warrior blinks, "Huh?"

"Well!" Toma grins, clapping his hands, "Let's see what clothes they have in there." He got up and walks across the room to swing open the wardrobe. He finds a moth-eaten suit and dresses. A huge sweatdrop forms behind Toma's head. He quickly shut the wardrobe and heads for the drawers below. "How embarrassing…" He mutters softly.

Goku nearly snickers at the sight of the moth-eaten suit. When he saw Toma shut them with such speed that an ordinary human would have never seen him open the wardrobe in the first place. Goku hitches his breath. He witnesses that tiny action but it was enough to remind him that there was more than meets the eye than just tails and beasts. _It's gonna take awhile to let all this sink in._

Laughing genuine, Toma cried out, "Aha! Here we are!" He pull out a very nice, handsome attire, "There, you will look _ravishing_ in this one!"

"No."

~A moment of silence.~

The servant blinks, his tail stops wagging. He turns to Goku, "Kakarott?"

The blonde warrior stands up, arms crossed. With an aura of a proud warrior, he repeats, "I'm not going to dinner."

The servant sweatdrops, his expression froze. _This is a bad time to start rebelling, kiddo._ "Surely, you can change your mind?"

Goku drops his hands to his side. With a serious tone, he replies, "You're a very kind person, Toma, but I still won't go, and I will not hesitate to use force and expel you from this room."

Toma frowns, sighing. He scratches the back of his head, "He's not gonna like this…"

Goku stare softly. Blue eyes display concern.

Toma waves him off, his gentle feature reappears, "Nah, don't worry about it, kiddo."

Goku grins soft, "Thanks."

Toma pats the Goku's shoulder.

Someone knocks the door, startling both men. The blond guest creaks the door open. Goku find one of his captors from earlier, the one with purple hair. _Another one with a tail, except his is purple._ Goku blinks once, twice. _Is that normal?_ He mentally inquires.

Trunks clears his throat, "Ahem, ahem… AHEM!"

Goku sweatdrops.

The purple-haired teen bows slightly. His tail froze still in a delicate fashion. He declares with a faint smile, "Dinner is served."

The blond guest narrows his eyes and looks away.

~~Meanwhile~~

The fiery beast pacing back and forth in front of the fire with the two servants watching their master's graze his teeth. The beast growls intensify within each passing second. His crimson tail shatters the floor in his wild fury, **"What's taking it so long? I clearly told him to come down!" **

Goten opens his mouth, about to say something.

"_**WHY ISN'T HE HERE YET?**_**" **

The spiky haired servant winces, ears stinging in pain due to sensitive hearing.

Celpia disappear from her spot and re-appear in front of Vegeta. She has her hands raised in defensive manner and waves them as to ease him down, "Calm down, sir, there's no harm from being patient. The boy has lost his father and his freedom in one day."

Goten appears in a flash, joining her. "Uh, not to mention, master," he clears his throat under Vegeta's glare. "Have you thought that, perhaps, this dude _could_ be the one to break the spell?" He raised his brows and lifts his hand as to suggest the possibility.

Angrily, Vegeta snorts, "Of course I have! I'm no fool." He storms, "It doesn't matter whether it's an enemy or a man. At this point, I'm willing to take anyone!"

Goten grins, clapping his hands. "Good! You fall in love with him," he said, demonstrating with his hands, "and he fall in love with you, and—Proof! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" He pauses, furrowing his brow, "Wait, does this mean you guys have to screw each other to get the spell broken or something?"

_**BAM!**_

Celpia slams her fist down on Goten's head.

"OWWIE yowwie ow yow ow!" Goten whine, rubbing the hurt. Snapping at her, "What the _HELL_ was **THAT** for?"

Her eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "Bakayaru…!"

Goten was to snap back until a tail tightens around his throat, blocking his airway as it lifts him off the ground. He faces a very infuriated beast.

"It's not that easy, _you __**baka**_! If that was the case, the spell would've ended long ago. That bitch of a harpy made sure of that!"

Goten eyes widen, even though he was being suffocated. He tried to speak, but couldn't form words. He grips the crimson tail and tried to get it to release but to no avail. Then he suddenly collapses onto the floor.

Vegeta stare at him in disgust. "You were saying?"

The spiky haired teen coughs hard, "Y-you couldn't –cough- get it up?"

**BAM!**

Goten was out cold. Stars circles above his head.

The crimson tail whips behind the beast. Vegeta snarls at his simple-minded servant.

Celpia sighs, rolling her eyes. She lit a ki ball in her hand and aims it at the unconscious' arse.

Goten shot up, "UWAAAAAAAAAAH!" He ran circles, rubbing his smoky bottom, "Yowwie ow ow oweee!" He slows to a stop, panting. He glowers at the woman, "Harsh 'n' _cold_, bitch!" He rubs his bottom.

Celpia cross her arms, "Suck it up, brat! You've had worse. Anyway, this spell is not that easy to break. These things take time."

"But the rose has already begun to wilt!" Goten interjected.

Vegeta growls, "I'm aware of that!" He feature soften, "It's no use. I doubt Kakarott swing that way. And even if he does, well…" He rematerializes before them, presenting his current state, "Look at me!"

The two servants weren't at least bit fazed. They glance at each other. Goten shrugs. Celpia speaks soft, "You must help him see past all that, and he cannot do that alone."

Vegeta looks away, "I don't know how."

"Well!" The maid said sharply, "You can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act more of a gentlemen than a buffoon!"

Vegeta snaps, "WHA—" He was pushed into a chair, forced to sit properly by the woman. Information was flying too fast.

Goten nods, jumping in. "Yeah! And when Kakarott comes in, you give him a dashing, debonair smile," he said, showing him a wide smile. "Come on, don't be bashful. Show me the smile!"

Vegeta bears his ragged fangs in a scary, seething fashion.

"Come on, I said show me the smile. Like this!" Goten points, grinning from cheek to cheek.

Annoyed, the beast obliged. He smirks, in a predatory manner.

Goten slumps, half-hearted groans. "I guess that'll do…" he mumbles quietly.

Celpia slaps the back of Vegeta's head, "Don't frighten the poor guy! You'll make him uneasy."

Goten adds in before Vegeta could tear the woman's head off, "Hey! You can impress him with your sharp wits instead."

"But be gentle," Celpia warns him.

"Shower him with compliments," said Goten.

"But be sincere," she nods once.

Goten raise his head, trailing his words, "And above all…"

Both servants pop in Vegeta's face, "_**YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!**_"

The door creaks open.

Vegeta immediately sits up properly, and looks to the door expectantly.

Goten's eyes widen in excitement, "Ah! Here he comes!" His tail wags happy.

Slowly, the purple haired teenager enters, trembling from head to toe, and scared shitless. Even his tail coils around his leg, nervous. "Uh, g-good evening, s-sir."

Vegeta goes from expectant to mad. Growling, he demands, "_Well_, where is he?"

Trunks nearly step back in fear. He stammers, trying to buy some time, "Who? Oh! _That guy!_ The one who's staying in the castle! That's right, how could I forget?" He knocks his head, animated.

The beast snarls, tapping his claws impatient.

Trunks sweat. He prode his fingers, speaking quietly. "Ah, the dude, yeah um… Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um," he swallow a lump, the tapping of the claws gradually becomes louder, "circumstances being what they are, ah…" He trails off. Trunks shrink under Vegeta's glare. He pales, eyes wide in fear, "… He's not coming."

~~From the hallway~~

"_**WHAAAAAAT!**_**"** The beast roars throughout the castle.

Doors of the den flew off the hinges, blast straight into the wall. The crimson beast comes running out, objects flying in his path. He ran with a fury speed of light.

Trunks and Goten ran after him, pleading, "Your grace!" "Your highness!" "Let's not be hasty!" "Remember your temper!" "Goten!" "What?" "The hell?" "Just giving him tips!" "We're suppose to stop him, not help him!" "… … You really think we can stop him?" "…Point taken."

The beast quickly spotted the guest's room. Vegeta runs up to it and bangs on the door. The door trembles from its strength. He yells, enraged, "_**I thought I told you to come down to dinner!**_"

From behind the door, a voice snaps back, "I'm not hungry."

"**You come out from that room or I'll drag your pathetic skin you call a body down to the dining hall, you hear?**"

Goten interrupts, clearing his throat, "Master, I _could_ be wrong, but that _may_ not be the best way to win his affections."

Trunks stare blankly at Goten as if to say '_You think?_' He turns to find the beast glowering at the two. Vegeta's heated eyes turn to Trunks for confirmation. Trunks sweat, he nods and points at Goten, "I-I agree."

Vegeta growls angrier, "But he's being so _**difficult!**_" His tail slams against the floor.

"I-it would help i-if you're gentle," Trunks pointed out. Goten nods in agreement.

Scowling, Vegeta cross his arms. Speaking arrogance and low, "_Will_ you come down to dinner?"

"_No way!"_

Growling intensify in anger, he glares at his servants with an expression that says, "_**SEE?**_"

Goten motions, whispering, "Suave, your highness. Be suave."

Vegeta rolls his eyes, turning his glare at the door. He stands straight, bowing at the door, gritting his fangs, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

Trunks clear his throat, "_**A-hem**__ (please)__**!**_ You're suppose to say, 'please.'"

Annoyed, Vegeta growls, "…_please_."

The voice shouts back, mad, "No, thank you!"

Vegeta's fur bustles in anger. He yells, furious, "**You can't stay in there forever!**"

"Yes, I can!" he cries back, provokingly.

The air crackles with electric shocks caused by the beast. "**Fine! Then go ahead and** _**STAAARVE!**_" he roars with a fury. He turns back to his servants, "If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't eat at all!" The tail snakes around in the air, revealing his sour mood. Vegeta march down the hall, every objects quakes between each stomps he made.

The two servants stood still, watching in silence. The a thundering noise of a door slamming echoes throughout the hall. The two teens wince as they heard an object shatter in the distance.

Goten spoke up, quietly, "Well, that went well."

Trunks shake his head in distain.

"So, what's now?" The spiky haired teen inquires.

Trunks glance at the other, looking up in thought, "Well, you heard him. I'm sure Kakarott will come out whenever he feels like it." He nods at the thought. He jumps back, voice raised animatedly, "Goten! You stand guard and watch the door. If you detect a slight change, inform me at once!"

The younger teen takes a guard position next to a door. Goten salutes. "Aye, aye, captain! You can count on me!"

"And if I find you flirting with another girl again, I'll graze that ass of yours," Trunks said, smiling.

Goten twitches, grinning.

Both teens burst out laughing at their silliness.

Trunks wipe a tear from his eye, "Oh, that's too much. Heheh… but I really mean it this time, Goten."

Goten nods, still laughing, "I know, I know."

The purple haired teenager stands up straight, he mutters, "Well, I better go downstairs and start cleaning up. Later, 'Ten." He waves him off.

The spiky haired teen watch him go. Whispering, "See ya."

~~Beast's Lair~~

Vegeta rush in, knocking over and destroying things in his path. "I ask _nicely_! And he refused!" He threw a china vase across the room, shattering it. He roars, "_What does he wants me to do_**—**_**BEG?**_"

He snarls at this. Vegeta glance at the crystal orb. He waves his hand over the orb, commanding, "Show me the guest."

The crystal orb shines, and reveals Goku in his bedroom, talking to the burly servant. He find Toma in the orb, with hands together in a pleading manner, "… the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"

The blond warrior has his arms wraps around his legs, sitting on the bed. Still disturbed by the attack, he retorts, "I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Vegeta turns away from the crystal orb, speaking tenderly, "I'm just fooling myself. He'll never see anything but a… beast." He stares at his hands as another petal falls off the rose. He closes his eyes. He said, putting his head in his hands in a depressed state, "It's hopeless."


	6. Chapter 6

Blondie and the Beast

**Oolong: Hey!**

**Me: Huh? (Peers down) Oh, it's you.**

**Oolong: Don't tell me you forgot about me!**

**Me: I haven't, honest. You're still a big star in the Phantom of the Opera, remember?**

**Oolong: Not that! I want a part in THIS story!**

**Me: (Blink….blink, blink) No… you don't.**

**Oolong: What'dya talking about? 'COURSE I do!**

**Me: (Snickers) 'Course you do, 'course you do. (Laughing hysterically) Course, course, course!**

**Oolong: Uuuuh… What's wrong with you? Did ya blow a brain fuse or something? **

**Me: (Wiping a tear from her eye) It's nothing. I just thought up a **_**perfect**_** role for you. It's the **_**only**_** role you can play because I can't really, y'know, explain your sudden appearance in the story without explaining you are what you are. **

**Oolong: Wow, never took you for a racist.**

**Me: I'm NOT! It's not like I can whip up some magic and proof! Put you right in the middle of the story without a solid, good explanation!**

**Oolong: What about Bulma? The sexy enchantress? She turns the whole castle magical cursed! **

**Me: (Giving him a blank stare) I don't think you're fully aware of the danger. You want a role to fit in with a castle full of hungry saiyans? Right, very good idea. (Sniggers)**

**Oolong: Grrrr… just give me my part!**

**Me: Fine, fine, fine, Mr. Bossy-pants. Here! (Hands him his script)**

**Oolong: (Reads the one page script) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! (Ran away, screaming his head off into the horizon)**

**Goku: (Pops out of nowhere) What's wrong with Oolong?**

**Vegeta: (Picks up Oolong's script, reading it, laughing) Woman, that's bloody brilliant!**

**Goku: What is? (Snatches the script, eyeballing at the first line) Ah! You can't be serious?**

**Me: (Shrug) Why not? **

**Goku: You can't bake Oolong for dinner!**

**Me: (Stomach growls) … I'm hungry for some meat.**

**Vegeta: (Stomach growls) … Same here.**

**Goku: (Glares them down dangerously) Don't. You. DARE.**

Chapter 6

In the dark hallway, following by random trail of shattered vases and portraits, lies a door to a guest's room. The door creaks open, and the head of a certain blonde peers out, scanning the area. He silently emerges.

Down the hallway, we find two teens flirting with each other. The female with raven hair down to her shoulder, giggles. She jiggles her tail out of his reach. "Oh no, Goten! You'll never catch it in a million years!" She pounces back, with a tease on her smile.

Goten grins silly, eyes lights up with mischief. "You couldn't be more wrong." He zips toward her.

Teenage Pan shriek, she jumps high in the air. Her tail barely escapes from his hand. She wags her fingers at him. "Nuh-uh-uh!" She blinks at the vacant spot before her. A dark voice chuckles behind her. Pan turns around to find Goten holding her tail. She groans, "Not again!" She leans back into his chest, sighing happily. "Looks like you caught me at last." She snuggles in his chest.

Goten smiles, "Give it up, Pan. No matter how hard you try, I'll never see you in that direction." He releases her tail.

Pan looks away, pouting, "Only 'cuz you still see me as a kid." She faces him, "You know I love you."

The spiky haired teen stare at her, saying nothing.

Pan moves closer, "Forget about her." She moves her lips closer to the other, whispering. "Love me instead."

Goten narrows and turns his head away. "I cannot." Pan looks stricken. He continues, "I love him. I have eyes only on him and no others."

"Awww…" Pan looks down, depressed. Her tail laid still. A mischievous smile curve on her face. "That's too bad." She looks up, grinning. "I'm sure I can find another guy. Speaking of guys," she leans closer, whispering, "does he know?" Goten blushes beet red, forefingers poking against each other and laughing awkward. Pan stare at him blank, hands over hips. She snaps sternly, "Bakayaru. He'll never know unless you tell him!"

Suddenly, Goten looks up, noticing a figure behind Pan, and sees the blonde warrior apparently sniffing in the air as he walks deep down the hall. Goten blinks once, twice. He clenches his head in a panic. He cries out, "Ah! He emerged!"

Pan blinks, "Who did?"

Goten rushes past her, sprinting down the hall.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She cried out. Pan ran after him.

Goten sprints out of phase and reappears in front of the blonde guest, "Can I help you with something?"

Goku looks mildly startled of his sudden appearance then he peers to the person, also appearing out of nowhere. "YIIIKES!" He jumps high in the air and lands on bottom. He scrambles behind Goten, staring at the woman with fear, "Chichi! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Pan blinks, bewildered. "I'm … ah, not Chichi. Um, nice to… meet…you?"

Goten peers at the blonde then at Pan. He burst out laughing, "Oh man! That's priceless! Hehehe…" Wiping a tear from his eye, he turns to Goku, "Y'know, Bardock confused one of our waitress for someone else. Say, say, you wouldn't happen to know anyone named Fasha, would you?"

Speechless, still stunned by Chichi's look-alike, Goku shook his head. He stands up in front of Pan and bows, "My apologies, you looks incredible similar to the one I know." He looks up, "She's a nightmare that never ends."

Bewildered, Pan sweatdrops. "Thanks… I think."

Goten snickers behind his hand.

A loud noise echoes throughout the hall. The two teens with tails looks at each other. Pan show no indication that she was hungry and neither was Goten. They glance at Goku who chuckles awkward with hand scratching behind his head. Another loud rumbling noise roars through Goku's stomach. Goku blushes beet red, hand still behind his head. "S-sorry about that. I'm just really, really, REALLY hungry."

Pan giggles.

Goten laughs, "That's nothing to be ashamed of! Around this castle, we have saying: 'A man's pride is through a man's stomach.'"

Pan clears her throat, a sweatdrop forming on her head, "I thought it was 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'"

He paid no mind to her. "Say, say!" Goten's smile brightens up, "How about a dinner entertainment you'll never forget?"

Pan exclaims in joy. She claps her hands, "What marvelous idea! We haven't had that in such a long time!"

Goku blinks in confusion, "Dinner entertainment?"

~Later~

Trunks walks down the corridor, hoping to find anyone in the castle. The search has gone down in vain. _This is weird. I usually see somebody in this hall but I have yet encounter anyone. What in the world is going on here?_ A soft clattering noise is heard deep down the corridor. Trunks lift his head, finding only darkness.

A ki ball suddenly approaches him from the dark. Trunks animatedly panic. He immediately put his arms up in defense.

Before it could reach its target, the ki ball implodes into many glittering speck of lights. Each lights simply hovers in the air, lighting up the area.

Trunks blinks, confused. He glances around, finding the leftover of the ki ball everywhere. He closes his eyes, inhaling deep. His eyebrow twitches at his own naiveté's. Growling under his breath, he can only think of one person pulling off this prank, "Goten...!" He shook in head, groaning. He looks up, eyes adjusting easily in the newly lit area, he find the spiky haired teen whistling as he walks toward him. Crossing his arms, he states in annoyance, "Must you pull that on me?"

Goten stops whistling. He shrugs careless. He grins as he put arms over his head, "Pull what on you? All I did was brighten up the room." The black, sleek tail curves lazily.

"That was a prank and you know it," the purple haired teen stares at him crossly.

Goten blinks, looking innocent, "Are you _sure_ you saw it right? I know I used the ki for my own personal benefit."

"Goten…" Trunks groans, pinching his nose, "I'm not playing this game." He looks at Goten, staring at him a moment longer. "AH! You're supposed to be guarding the door!" Trunks cried out, having finally recalled the vital role Goten was supposed to be doing earlier.

Goten looks up, his tail halts its movement, "Ummm… how do I explain this? Yeah, I left my post. Don't see the harm in that."

Trunks screech, "You must be demented! Don't you remember what the Master said? He'll skin you alive!"

"Not if he find out, that is." Goten points out.

"Goten!"

"What? I was bored an' there was nothing to do except flirt with Pan!" He grins as he said it.

"GOTEN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

"—Then Kakarott came up to us. Did you know his stomach REALLY make a complaint and very loud? So I led him to –"

"Goten, what did you do?"

"Ahhh," Goten glance away with a grin still on his face, "I'll show you." He grabs Trunks' arm and sprints down the corridor. Glittering ki lights disappear into thin air after they departs.

~~Dinner~~

Purple eyes widen in fear. "Goten…!" Trunks whimper.

"Heehehe. Looks like Kakarott really enjoying himself!" Goten said boastfully. He has his arms folded on the porch and rests his head upon it, enjoying the moment.

"…You digging your own grave, 'Ten. You _do_ realize that, right? He's going have your head for this, he's gonna have ALL our heads for this! " Purple eyes turns to Goten, "How the _fuck_ did this happen? How _could_ YOU let THIS happen?"

Goten peers up in thought, "Well…"

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"_I work and I slave all day, and for what? A bountiful, culinary masterpiece gone waste!" The burly, bald man groans as the dishes clatter one upon the other. _

_Celpia rolls her eyes, her duty to wash the dishes, "Oh, stop your grousing, Nappa! No food has ever gone to waste in this castle. You know that better than anyone, you overdramatic oaf. It's been a long night for all of us. Radditz has been especially difficult tonight. I had to knock him out cold so he can just shut it and sleep."_

_Nappa sighs, adding more dishes to his ever-growing pile of dishes, "Well, if you ask me, I'd say Kakarott is more difficult than the brat. And more stubborn. After all, the prince __**did**__ say 'please.'" _

_Celpia groans in frustration, making a dish shatter in her hands, "But if he doesn't learn how to control that temper of his, he'll never be able to break the—!" A new scent enters her nose as well as three pairs of footsteps enter into the kitchen. She finds Goku stepping into the kitchen, accompanied by Pan and Goten. _

_Nappa quickly cuts off Celpia before she can say 'spell' in front of the guest. "Ah splendid! Welcome to my humble domain, Kakarott, you grace us with your presence at last, it seems." Nappa frowns, "If only you made it a bit earlier, the food would have not gone to waste."_

_A huge sore mark appears on Celpia's head, she slams the pan upon Nappa's head. She smiles at the guest, "Don't you mind him. He loves to exaggerate such rubbish nonsense." _

_The guilt stricken blonde seems unsure. _

_Celpia hits the back of Nappa's head. "Oh, look what you've done, Nappa! You made him feel guilty about nothing!" _

"_Ow! Well, he should." grumbles the bald fighter, rubbing his head. "Anyway, I am Nappa. Head chef of the kitchen. I make the best meals, the best culinary arts, the best of the best—"_

_Pan rolls her eyes, "OKAY! We get the picture!" Nappa growls at her. _

_Goten sniggers. "Hiyo, Nappa! __**Love**__ your new look!" Pan keep mouth shut tight, looking away in amusement. Goku looks like he's about to laugh._

_Nappa blinks. He snatches the soapy dish from Celpia's hands and look in the reflection. He blinks owlish at the sight of his own two black eyes. There were titters in the background. He yells at the maid, "WOMAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD SOMETHING ON MY FACE?"_

_Celpia looks away, sweatdropping, "I didn't want to say anything…"_

_Goten perks up, "I rather like it. I'd say it's a big improvement!"_

_Pan joins in, "You look like a panda. A big, huggy panda bear!" _

_Nappa sees red, "I'LL KILL THAT BRAT! WHEN I FIND HIM, I'LL BOIL HIM ALIVE!"_

"_Please don't." Celpia complains, "I just put him to bed."_

_Nappa growls, rubbing off any trace of being victim of the latest prank. He glares at the trio, "Whatever brings you here? As you can see, I'm not in the mood for games!" At this, he gives Goten a death glare. _

_Goten chortles, "It's nothing like that at all! You see, I plan to give Kakarott here the best dinner ever! He's __**really**__ hungry." Goku's stomach howls. The blonde chuckles beet red, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Should've taken the Master's request," Nappa singsong as he snickers. Both Pan and Celpia stomps hard on each of Nappa's foot. The big, burly man falls to the ground, groaning in pain._

_Celpia smiles brightly at Goku, "He'd be happy to whip something up for you." She narrows dangerously at Nappa, "Isn't that __**right**__, Nappa?"_

_Nappa nods unwilling. "Yeah…"_

"_Actually," Goten said abruptly, "it will probably be best to cook mountain loads rather than cooking for just one." _

"_Whatever for?" Celpia asks bewildered._

_Nappa pops his eyes open, red vessels bulging from the corners of his eyes as if ready to kill him on the spot. __**He**__ has to be the one to cook for everyone in the castle!_

_Goten grins, nodding to the female teen, "Pan, if you will…"_

"_On it!" Pan salutes, rushing out of the room. _

"_Now!" Goten claps his hands together, "It is on definitely! Pan is announcing everyone about the dinner and Nappa will generously cook for everyone."_

"_Don't forget your place, brat!" Nappa growls. Blinking rapidly, after taking in Goten's last statement, he wraps his hand around Goten's neck and hauls him off ground, shouting in his face, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_

_The spiky haired teen smiles, not even feeling his breath cut off. He briefly moves his hand to the hand Nappa grips on his neck and lit a small ki underneath the wrist. "Ah! Aow! Ow! OW! OOOOOWW!" Nappa quickly withdraws back his hand, hopping mad and blowing his hand as if life demands it. Goten stands there, grinning._

_Goku's stomach growls loud. _

"_Oh, you poor dear!" Celpia said, "I'm not about to let this poor kid go hungry. Nappa! Start cooking already!" _

_Nappa growls under his breath, "Alright, alright, already. Just give him a glass of water, crust of bread, and then—"_

_Goten gapes, "Nappa, I am surprised at you. Kakarott is not our prisoner." He raises both his arms as if presenting something grand, "He's our guest! We must make him feel welcome here." Goten turns his attention to Goku, bowing slight, "Follow me, monsieur."_

"_Well, keep it down. If __**he**__ finds out about this, it'll be our necks! If he __**does**__ finds out about this, I'm coming after you, brat, __**you hear?**__"_

_Goten grins, saluting as he gives the finger, "Sure, sure. But what is dinner without a little entertainment?" Goten quickly drags Goku out of the room._

_Nappa blinks at the notion, then he yells both in rage and panic, "__**WHAT**__? __**Entertainment**__?" _

_Goku is being led to a grand room where a seats are incurved high on the walls and there were a whole crowd of people chatters amongst themselves in those seats. There was a descending rows of seats down toward a small circular area in the center of the room. There are even seats that ascends to the ceiling. Goten led him down to the front seat where he peer over the wall where the center lies. There, he can see the perfect marble square, which is huge by his standard. "This is amazing! What is this place?" _

_Goten smiles radiant, presenting the whole room, "This is our deepest pride, and with great pleasure I welcome you to the dinner entertainment! Everyone gathers around to witness a great show which you see in the center." Goten points at the marble square, "That is what we call a 'tournament.' It is a competition game between two of our best fighters. The person with the best stamina, strength, agility, and skills wins. Usually, there would be more than one tournament match, but for tonight, we'll introduce you to the two of the best bad ass of the castle."_

_Goku can feel himself getting more and more excited. He realizes this is a fighting show and couldn't wait to see what this place have to offer. Perhaps, he'll even find a sparring partner! "I can't wait!"_

_Goten laughs animated. He find Nappa giving him the 'evil eye' in the center, handing out food, and yelling who wants fresh meat. _

_Goku sat down and he glances at the ceiling, finding no structure for window or candles, not knowing what it is that makes the whole room bright. Goku then notices the tiny speck of light, glowing nearby, staying in place. Goku wonders how this is possible. "What are these things that makes the room glows?"_

_Goten was about to mention ki until a spiky violet teen bonks him on the head. Goten rubs his head, turning to the source, "Ow! What's the big idea?"_

"_Bakayaru!" The tanned teen with bright violet hair scolds him, "You really plan to tell him everything so soon?"_

_The spiky raven teen mumbles under his breath. _

"_AAAH!" _

_Both teens find Goku scrambling out of his seat. Goten turn to look at the source of his fright. He heard the violet teen scratching his head, "Oh boy… this is what happens when you show him too much too soon." Goten snorts, "Ah shaddup." Goten pats Goku in attempt to calm him down. "Kakarott, don't worry. He's not gonna harm you. Radditzu is one of our best fighters and the most respectable around." He ignored the remark from the other teen. 'Yeah right.'_

"_Really?" The blonde guest peers at the creature entering the stadium. The creature has blood red eyes, his face sprouted like a wolf, fangs sharper than canine and his talon hands and feet are covered in fur. The creature's body is naked except for the shredded pants he wore. He has long overgrown hair that reaches down to his hips. The creature's tail whips to and fro. Goku learns this creature goes by a name: Radditzu. He saw Radditzu smirks directly at him, sending goosebumps down his spine. "He's a f-friendly?"_

"_He is!" Goten pips up._

"_Is not!" _

"_Ah, shut it! You don't know what you're talking about!" Goten snaps at the violet teen._

"_Hey! I'm not the one who butters thing up!"_

"_Oh yeah?" _

"_Yeah!"_

_The two teen were clashing head to head, growling. Goku watches in astonishment._

_BANG! _

_The noise scare all three teens, nearly having a heart attack. Nappa growls low at Goku, "Your dinner. Enjoy." He left. Goku looks at the roast pig, fruits, and desserts. He starts salivating. He rips the leg off the pig and starts digging in, enjoying the taste. _

_Goten blinks at this, couldn't believe how fast Goku was eating. "Are you seeing this?" He whispers to the violet companion. _

_The other teen nods, "I thought it was just this whole castle who have this kind of appetite. Man, Pan wasn't kidding when Kakarott was starving. Hey Kakarott, when's the last time you ate?" _

_Swallowing a huge meal, he looks up in thought, "Well, let's see. This afternoon I had a chicken, a mountain lion, a barrel of apples, some dozen breads, a cheese wheel, and a large sausage." Everyone stares. "What? Is there something on my face?" _

_The violet teen speaks up, "Well, you shouldn't be THIS hungry…"_

_Goku's stomach growls. "I'm telling you. When I'm hungry, I'm HUNGRY!" He took a huge bite out of the leg. _

_Both teen sweatdrops at his outburst. "So… you normally eat like this?" Goku nods vigorously. "Does everyone in the village eat like you?" Goku pauses then eats slowly. He shakes his head in distress. 'Oh… hit a sore spot there.' The violet teen replies in awe, "I couldn't believe there's anyone out there who eats like us!" Goku blinks at this then went back to inhaling his meals._

_Goten snaps out of his reverie, "I have to be somewhere else. Mind if you watch you him?" "Got it." Goten watch the wild violet haired teen sitting down next to Goku, giving himself a helping of pig meat. Goten leaves the two alone._

_Goku find another fighter enter the stadium. This one looks more angry and morose. He appears strong and brute. He looks like anyone else here with a tail. "Who's he?"_

"_That's our second best fighter, Brolli. You kinda want to steer clear of him. He's has one hell of a temper if you set him off wrong. Doesn't speak much either. Brolli hates Radditzu's guts. Raddtizu loves picking on Brolli. We don't get to see them fight against each other often. You're lucky, Kakarott, tonight you're about to witness the best show of all time!"_

~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~

Trunks stare at him in horrified shock. He holds up both his shaking hands, ready to choke the life at the person in front of him. Trunks' eyes rolls back and faints.

"Wow," Goten said, transfixed on Trunks' form, "He handled it better than I thought!" He chuckles silly, turning his attention back to the fight.

~The Dinner Fight~

In the midst of the match, two fighters brawl against each other, blood splattering to and fro, howls of rage burst their desire to win. Fists clashes fists, tail banging against the floor, eyes tinting red—screaming for blood, sonic bursts throughout the air showing evidence of their inhuman speed and such strength that the audience can feel the powerful waves it sends off. The two fighters lock fists, gritting their teeth as they try to get a better leverage. Radditzu smirks then briefly bangs his head upon the other. Brolli cries out in both rage and in pain, unintentionally giving his rival the advantage. Radditzu swings his fists down upon Brolli's head, sending him clashing down the floor. Brolli slowly got back on his feet, rubbing away the blood trail from his forehead. Brolli glares at the smug fighter, who crosses his arms as he levitates high in the air.

"Aw, what's the matter?" The oozaru fighter taunts, "Did I bruised you too bad? What a daisy. You, being a _pretty boy_ 'n' all."

Brolli growls, " The only thing you bruised is MY PRIDE!" He sprints toward him. The oozaru fighter smirks.

Goku turns to his company in concern, "They're not _really _trying to kill each other, are they?"

The violet haired saiyan stare at him and burst out laughing, "No way, man! It's always like this! You see, the match wouldn't very entertaining if both fighters respect each other at all time. Here, in the castle, we have only one rule: no killing allowed."

Goku stare at him blankly, "So, instead of killing, they cusses and beat the shit out of each other. Basically, it's a thought that counts, right?"

He smirks, finger prodding his chin, "Yep, no matter how bad they wants to kill each other, they can't. Even if they did, the beast would jump in and skin them right on spot." He leans in, whispering, "That _has_ happened a few times before. And no one, and I mean _**no one**_ dares defy him."

"He sounds like a nightmare," Goku contempt.

The violet haired saiyan blinks in shock, stammering, "A-ah! It's not what you think! Master really _is _a nice guy once you get to know him!"

Goku narrows in suspicion, "_Really_?"

Suddenly, everyone rose from their seats, deafening cheering from all over the arena. Goku immediately switch his attention to the fight.

The oozaru fighter leaps back from the brute attack and he sends out a large ki beam from his mouth, firing it at the opponent.

Brolli barely put up his arms in defense. He was send flying across the stadium, crashing into the wall. The beam evaporates and the evidence left of the ki beam was sizzling off both arms of Brolli. He lowers his arms, seething, "That was a dirty move."

Radditzu smirks. His furry paw wiggles him to come closer.

Brolli lets out a raging yell and bursts from his hole, hand raising for a brute punch. The oozaru fighter went out of phase and reappear behind Brolli just as he threw a punch into an empty space. He quickly blocks Radditzu's kick and grabs his opponent's leg and slams him onto the hard marble floor.

The stadium floor cracks deep. The cracks widen and webbed throughout the stadium. The oozaru growls, engulfing himself in bright blue ki and backlift himself in the air and lands on the balls of his feet. He braces his fangs at Brolli, growling still.

Brolli sprint towards him, blinded in rage, not realizing that the opponent phased out once again.

Radditzu sends out a roundabout kick at Brolli's head, knocking him across the stadium floor. The pace didn't stop until Brolli was crashed straight through the stadium wall and into the pile of dessert. Part of the lemon cheesecake is stuck on Brolli's face, apparently out cold.

The audience roar throughout the room, cheering their hardest. "Radditzu! Radditzu! **Radditzu!** RADDITZU!" The oozaru fighter flexes his muscles, moving his arms in rhythm with the crowd, proud of his achievement. "YEEEAAH! DAT'S what I'm talking about!" Radditzu roars along with the crowd's cheers.

"Bravo! What magnificent fight! The best I've seen in a lifetime! Bravo!" Goku cheers as he claps.

The violet haired teen pats enthusiastically on the blonde's shoulders, grinning, "It's all thanks to you!"

Goku points himself, "Me?"

Two teens suddenly drops into the duo. Goten grins, "How's dat for an entertainment?" He turns to the Goku's companion, saluting, "'Fraid we have to steal Kakarott away. We don't want the Master to find him gone on first night, y'know?" The violet haired companion waves and disappear into the crowd.

A commotion erupts from the tournament floor, dragging the attention of the trio.

Celpia drags her son, Radditz across the marble floor. A sore mark appearing on her forehead as Radditz digs his fingers into the floor, clawing in his protest. "I'M NOT SLEEPY! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I'M NOT SLEEPY, DAMMIT! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE! **BAD MAMA! BAD MAMA!**"

Celpia looks like she was about to blow her fuse, "You're abusing yourself, brat! Sneaking out bed! Keeping yourself awake at this UNGODLY hours for ANOTHER helping of dinner and a show! What's more, you have NOTHING ON! **BAD BRAT! BAD BRAT!**"

Raddtiz grits his teeth in defiance, "**I JUST WANNA BE FREE!**"

Celpia growls, "YOUR CLOTHES **STAYS** ON, RADDITZ! YOU HEAR ME? **NEVER** GO COMMANDO AT DINNER NOR AT A FIGHTING MATCH! YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR NUTS 'N' BOLTS AFTER YOUR FIRST HEAT, BE MY GUEST!"

Radditz is being dragged by his fuming mom into to the doorway. Radditz screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The claw marks disappears into the darkness.

Some bystanders sniggers, others simply shook their heads in amusement. Trunks and Goten lightly laughs at the sight. Goku just stare in bewilderment.

The blond guest shook himself out of it. Goku looks at the stadium where several kids are asking Radditzu for autographs. The oozaru fighter grins wicked as he pats the heads of the brats on his way out. Goku stare after him. "Why is he different than the others?"

Goten and Trunks looks at each other then turns away quickly, sniggering.

Goku frowns. "What's so funny?" he asks.

Trunks jumps in before Goten, "Let's just say… HE happens to be the one who kicks a certain _'lady'_ out in the cold."

"Actually," Goten points out, "RADDITZU was _ordered_ to kick her out."

Goku scrunch his eyes. "I'm not getting it… Who are you guys talking about? Who's the lady? Who orders Radditzu?"

Both teens perks up, "Another time!" They both laugh uneasily. Trunks speak up, "SO, now that dinner's over, the show's over, and you had your fun." Trunks summons a ki ball, raising both of his brows in surprise, "Oh my goodness, will you look at the time! Now it's back to your room, Kakarott, off to bed!" The ki ball disappeared.

Goten gives Trunks a blank stare. "That actually works?" he asks skeptically.

Trunks flash him a glare. "Shut up!"

Goten leans back, watching as Goku fall for Trunks' 'time clock' trick. He rolls his eyes at Goku's naiveté.

"C'mon, I'll show you the way," Trunks said brightly, grabbing Goku's arm.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now!" Goku took his arm back. Ecstatic, he said, "It's my first time in an enchanted castle. I want to explore everything!"

"Yeeks!" Trunks squeaks, "Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Trunks attempted to cover it up, just as Radditzu walks by. Trunks grimaces and pushes the oozaru fighter out of sight. He turns on Goten, accusing, "It was you, wasn't it!"

"Um," Goku speaks up, watching the fight between Goten and Trunks on the ground, "I kinda figured it out for myself."

Trunks and Goten both look at Goku then stops fighting. They stand up, brushing off dust off themselves. Goten mutters, "I can't believe you accuse me for such a thing. You have no trust in me at all." "Go grow a spine, 'Ten."

The blonde guest jumps in, "If it's alright, I would like to look around."

Goten's ears perks up. Excited, he quickly asks, "Oh! Would you like a tour?"

Trunks' internal alarm went off. "Wait a second, waaaait a dang second! You two **stay** where you are! You're not going anywhere! I _know_ this is NOT a good idea." Confidently, to Goten, emphasizing each words, "We can't let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean. Do this one _little_ thing and I'll do whatever you want for one whole day."

Goten was stoned. _'SCOOOOOORE!' _He nods animatedly, tail wagging in excited manner.

Goku overheard the whole conversation with his heightened hearing. Though he wouldn't say anything doesn't mean he can't do anything. The blond warrior lightly takes Trunks purple tail in his hands and pets it. Trunks suddenly became nervous and vulnerable. Goku pets the tail more slowly making the purple haired teen feel more relaxed to the point of purring, "Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Trunks feels flattered, nodding, "Well, actually… that's the spot… Yeah, I do!" He snatches his tail back, blushing furious, "And don't do that again!"

Goten, feeling a little jealous, wraps an arm around Trunks as if to say who belongs to whom. Trunks, naturally, doesn't get the implication Goten was presenting and went by ignoring him as the trio walks down the hall.

Trunks is lecturing about each and every historical items they come across. Goku starts to feel bored, same goes for Goten who yawns. Trunks continue, "As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period. Now if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the—Kakarott? Dude?" Hearing no response, he turns back to the group and is one teen short. He sees Goku beginning to climb the grand staircase in the distance. Trunks have a horrified expression on his face. He hears a soft snoring from Goten who drools on Trunks shoulder. "Goten, wake up!" "Is it morning already?" Trunks bonk on Goten's head and chases after Goku. "Owww…" Goten rubs his head then he rushes after Trunks. He and Trunks jumps in front of Goku, blocking his progress upstairs.

"What's up there?" Goku inquires.

"Where? Up there?" Trunks quickly glance sideway, babbling incoherently, "Nothing! Absolutely, indefinitely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring. Best place to lull you to sleep!"

Goten has been shaking his head. Trunks nudge him _hard_, and Goten quickly nods in agreement.

Goku made mental notes of their erratic behavior. Replying in awe, "Oh… so that's the West Wing."

Goten frowns, whispering to Trunks, "Nice going, dumbass."

The blond warrior tilts his head, "Wonder what he's hiding up there."

Goten gulps, "Hiding? The master i-isn't hiding anything!"

"If Vegeta isn't hiding anything then it wouldn't be forbidden," Goku interjected when he thought about it.

Trunks quickly change the subject, "Perhaps, you would like to see something else. We –ah, have the best qualities of tapestry dating all the way back to—"

Goten whispers harsh to Trunks, "_Tapestry?_ That the best you can do?"

Goku sighs and pushes the two teen out of his path, "Maybe later." He continues to ascends the stairs.

Goten and Trunks, mildly astonished by the strength when pushed away, quickly dashes in front of Goku and blocks his path again. This time, Goten add, "Maybe you like to see the gardens?" Goku pushes them out of the way once again, continuing his progress. Both teen block him again, Goten adding quickly, "Or the library? O-or the dojo, perhaps?" Trunks hisses at his companion, "**Dojo?** What makes you think he would be interested in a _dojo?_" Except Goten wasn't paying any attention to the purple haired teen.

Goku perks up at the news, "You have a dojo?"

Trunks switch his attention, thrilled that his companion has found something to interest Goku. "Ah yes! We do!"

Goten jumps in, "With floor pads!"

Trunks raises his voice animatedly, "LOTS of floor pads!"

"Mountain of gi!" Goten points out.

"Forest of training tools!" Trunks add.

"Cascades…" Goten said slowly.

"…full of…" Trunks trails after him.

Both teens cries out, "_**Sparring partners!**_"

Trunks succeeded in swaying Goku's attention away from the direction of West Wing, "More fighters than you'll ever fight in a lifetime! We have fighters who studied every martial arts, all trained under the best sensei we have that has been rumored to be the best of all fighters!" Trunks wrap an arm around Goten, chatting animatedly. Goten joining in the conversation bits by bits. They both begin marching off, and Goku begins to follow.

Goku walks slower and slower. The curiosity overtakes him and he turns back to the West Wing. His excitement begins to dwindle, though, when he enters the dark, eerie hallway leading to the Beast's lair.

As the blond warrior walks down the hall, he stops to looks at the mirror that has been shattered into many pieces, each one reflecting his concerned look. He reaches the end of the hall and find a closed door with gargoyles handles. He takes in a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door.

Inside the lair, Goku begins to explore. He is truly shocked and overwhelmed by everything he sees. Claw marks on the ground, pillars cracked by destruction, vases shattered, tables saved a few has been overturned. He wanders around looking, overstepping the sharp objects. He backs up and knocks over a table but catches it before it crashes to the floor. He wipes his forehead, knowing that he nearly got caught.

Goku then turns his head and sees a shredded painting on the wall. He can only see a part of a portrait. The oblique eyes stare out in pride but the rest of the face is shredded, lying limp on the painting. Goku reaches out and lifts the shreds of the painting to reveal the mysterious prince. He was on the verge of discovery when a red glow grabs his attention. He turns his head and sees a rose underneath a glass bell jar.

Goku walks over to it, eyes transfixed. He reaches out. He lifts off the bell jar, leaving the rose vulnerable. The blond warrior brushes a strand of his hair back so he can see better, and then reaches out to touch the rose. As he nears it, a shadow falls over him.

The crimson beast has slowly levitate onto the balcony and sees Goku fiddling around with his prized possession. The predatory eyes glows bright red. He howls in fury and rashly jumps into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention back to Goku. Growling angry, he demands, "_Why did you come here?"_

"I'm sorry!" Goku cries out in fright, backing away from the ascending beast.

Vegeta glare down at him, "_I told you to __**NEVER**__ to come here!"_ The crimson tail slashes in the air.

Goku, shaken by fear, retorts, "I didn't mean any harm."

He shouts angrier, "**DO you realize what you **_**could**_** have DONE?**" He begins trashing the room, starting by throwing a table across the room, making it shatter under impact.

"Please stop! No!" the blond guest pleaded but still scared. He attempts to shield himself from the beast's wrath.

Vegeta roaring out his rage, "**Get out! GET OOOOUT!**"

Goku turns and flees the room. Vegeta calms down, then falls down in despair, finally realizing that he may have destroy his chances with Goku.

The blond guest reaches the stairway and snags his cloak. He sped down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around him. He burst past a confused Goten and Trunks who were searching for him.

Goten stammers after the departing guest, "Wh-where are you going?"

Goku glance back in apologies, "Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!"

"Oh no, wait, _please_ wait!" Trunks cried out. Goten tries to respond, but Goku slams the entrance door behind him. He and Trunks bows in sadness.

Outside, in the sinister forest, Goku begins rides on Zimbanee through the dark woods but the horse stops in its track. Deafening howls echoes throughout the forest. The blonde warrior looks up and finds wolves in countless numbers. One releases a loud, eerie howl. Goku gasps, then pulls the reins, kicking the horse and begins to flee. He finds two wolves chasing him, one by each sides on the horse. Goku lifts himself off Zimbanee and swings by her side. He lets out a powerful kick at one of the wolves, sending it crashing into a tree and swing to the other side, presenting the other wolf a roundabout kick, sending it into the darkness. Goku then sat back on the horse, snapping the reins to make the horse go faster.

Zimbanee runs out on a frozen pond. Both the horse's and the rider's weight collapse the ice. The wolves chasing them into the water. Some begin to drown, but Zimbanee is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. She runs into the clearing, but quickly becomes surrounded by wolves.

The wolves snap their fangs, scaring the horse into bucking off Goku. The wolves begin their attack on the horse, but Goku came to her rescue by fending them off with his quick reflects and skills. He fends off most of the wolves but, little by little, Goku can feel himself wearing thin and shivering uncontrollably from in the ice-cold weather. Then one wolf leaps at him, Goku stare in horror as he stands defenseless. He tries to dodge but the wolf's fangs grab the corner of his cloak and dragging him to the ground. He peers up and sees a wolf about to jump on top of him. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by another force. Goku finds his savior, the crimson beast, which grips the offending wolf and throws it into a tree.

Vegeta then stands in front of the terrified blonde and the horse. The whole pack of wolves lunges at the crimson beast. One rips a hole in the beast's shoulder, and the other focus on that spot. Vegeta roar in pain and engulf himself in red ki then burst every wolves off his body except save for the wolf that dares attack him. Vegeta grips that wolf and slams it on the ground, crushing the life out of it. Vegeta lets out a loud, threatening roar. The other wolves turn and run in fear. Vegeta turns back on Goku, looks at him despairingly, and then collapses out cold.

Goku, grateful to be alive, turns back to the horse, and begins to get on but his conscience takes over, and he walks over to the fallen beast. Goku picks up the crimson beast. _'I hope I'm doing the right thing…'_ Goku lead Zimbanee, walking back to the castle with the beast on the horse's back.

~Inside the Den~

Celpia pours the hot water into a pot. She carries it over to the duo by the fire. The guest turns to her, demanding soft, "Allow me." She obliges, nodding once. Celpia sets the pot of hot water down beside Goku and hands him a cloth.

Grateful, Goku took the rag and soak it in the steaming water, then turns to the crimson beast sitting in the chair, "Here now." He glances up to the beast, who pays no attention to him as he licks his wounds. Startled by this, he cried out, "Oh, don't do that, Ve—!"

A loud growl interrupts him, Vegeta brace his fangs in a menacing fashion. He growls louder in warning as Goku moves the wet rag closer to his wounds.

Goku never move his eyes away from him, never showing a slight sign of fear as he moves the rag closer. Mentally sighing, he said, "Just… hold still."

The rag touches the wound slightly and Vegeta roars throughout the castle in pain. The bystanders, who have been watching, suddenly jump back into hiding from the outburst. Goten trembles, hands over ears. Celpia shivers in fear but never budge from her spot. Toma watches quietly from afar. Trunks dropped to the floor, hands overhead with tail between his legs.

"**That hurts!"** Vegeta snaps angrily.

Goku frowns. "Well, if you hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." He interjects calmly as he tries to clean the wounds. The beast kept moving his wounded arm out of reach.

Vegeta barks, "If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" The tip of the tail wag furious.

The blond warrior narrows, crossing his arms. Snapping back, "Well, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Ha!" Vegeta cried in triumph, "Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing in the first place!"

Blue eyes glare at the other. "Well, _you_ should have learn to control your temper!"

Vegeta raises his hand to bring another point but finds he has none. Huffing in annoyance, he sat back in the chair, turning his glare away.

The bystanders of the castle emerge slowly from their hiding place. Astonished that the guest has conquered the ferocious temper of their prince. Trunks stare in shock at the duo. Goten helps him up, also bewildered by this change of events.

Goku blinks, perks in curiosity when the other kept his glare away. _'It can't be. Is he… pouting?'_ He curves a smile, shaking his head in amusement. _'Heh. Reminds me of Papa.' _

Vegeta glances at the blonde, watching him dip the rag in hot water. He notices a bag tied to Goku's hip. "What have you got in there?" he asks, raising his brow.

Goku peers up in question. He follows his trail of sight to his bag. "Oh…" He pulls the bag out and opens it, revealing an orange orb with four stars. "It's a dragonball. It is a gift from my sensei. Well… a graduation gift, actually."

The beast grunts in curiosity, "Sensei? You don't seems the type to read books."

Goku laughs, "No, I don't read. Not in a literal sense." He holds the dragonball closer, "I'm his only student he taught but he's well-known in every land because of his profession. My sensei knows every level of mastery in martial arts. He taught me to become a fighter. With my passion for fighting, I have every hope that one day I would bring peace to all the lands. I would never give up fighting for anything in the world."

Vegeta can see the passion in the other's eyes as he spoke of his desire as a fighter. He smirks, "I see. Come visit to the training arena in the morning. You would serve a nice punching bag for the others, heh."

Goku frowns, "Don't underestimate me, I'm hell of a lot better fighter than you think."

"_I'll_ be a judge of that," Vegeta replies, eyes giving off a glint.

The blonde warrior smirks, "I never lost a fight."

The beast widen his smirk, "We'll see." He chuckles, "You sound confident for just an ordinary warrior. I'm curious to know who your sensei is."

The room has gone eerie silent as two words escapes the blonde's lips, "Son Gohan."

Vegeta eyes widen but say nothing. _He actually trains this whelp?_ He didn't say anything for a long moment until he said quietly, "I've heard of him. I never suspect that he would be in your village."

Goku blinks at this. _Sensei has been living in the village for a long time now. Everyone knew where to find to him._ He stares at the crimson beast. _He really didn't know… _"Actually… if it wasn't for sensei, I wouldn't be living in that village."

Ears perks up, Vegeta raise his eyebrow. "Hn? Explain."

Goku packs up his dragonball, curving a smile at the memory, "When I was a kid, Papa and I would go to a village in search for a home. At the time, we've been to many villages for a perfect home but never succeeded in doing so until we met sensei. "

"Why?" Vegeta inquires, raising both eyebrows. "Why not go back to your homeland?"

Goku shrugs, "Papa never really say… all I know there were fear in his eyes and I believe him. I never bother to ask why." He turns his attention back to the hot water.

The beast is left unsatisfied with his answer. He looks away, huffing in frustration.

Goku dips the rag in the hot water and moves it closer to the beast's wound. "Now, hold still. This may sting a little," he said quietly, glancing up.

Vegeta gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth as the rag is applied.

"By the way, thank you, for saving my life," the guest whispers tenderly.

The crimson beast opens his eyes, looking surprised. He glances at the one below, musing quietly. "You're welcome," he replies soft. He finds Kakarott smiling wider. Perhaps, because of that smile, he allows a faint hope enter in his heart.

A/N: I made an artwork for a dinner entertainment scene. It's on deviantart which you can find on my profile page. Look for the artwork called 'Dinner Entertainment.'


	7. Chapter 7

Blondie and the Beast

**Chichi: (Reading the script) Ooh, I like this and this. Oooh! And this!**

**Krillin: Hey, hey, hey—(reads the next page.) HEEEEeeeEYYY?! DA HELL?! **

**Me: Hm? What's wrong?**

**Krillin (sputters): W-w-what d-do mean, "what's wrong?" "What's WRONG?!" THIS! (Pushing the script in her face) 18's gonna KILL me!**

**Me: … … … Not if she kill you first. **

**Krillin (blinks twice): Who?**

**Me: (Points at Chichi)**

**Chichi: Oh, hahahaha, oh you! You are too much! Am I really that sexy? Hahahah! I'm lovin' these! (Turns the next page)**

**Me and Krillin: (gulps)**

**Chichi: … YOU ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIE! (Chases after Me and Krillin)**

**Me and Krillin (Ran far, far away from Chichi): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGHHHH! **

**Me (Grabs Krillin): USE HIM, USE HIM! DON'T BLAME ME! **

**Krillin (Bewildered): WHAaaaaaaaat?! **

**Me: ACK! DON'T LOOK AT ME! STOP LOOKING AT ME! (Tosses Krillin behind)**

**Chichi: (Grabs Krillin)**

**Me: Whew! I'm safe, yay! (Watching a huge dust rise in the distance) Ooooo….hate to be you, Krillin. (Take off hat and place it on chest) Ye will never be forgotten, my friend. (Someone taps on my shoulder) Yeeees?**

**18: (cracks her knuckles) **

**Me: Crap…**

~Chapter 7 ~

Chichi and her cowering companion arranged a meeting with the most fearsome man in town. Rumor has it that this man was once a god of the world; a deity that fell from the haven. They say if a god has a single, impure thought, he will no longer remain a god. Unfortunately, this predicament happened to Kami of Earth; a higher being whom everyone worshipped, even from this small, backwater village. Legend said that Kami tore his impurity from his body and he tosses it down to Earth where mortals reside. This impurity became a mortal, created in Kami's image and created hell everywhere he goes. A mere mention of this man's name was enough to crawl shivers down to anyone's spine. Those who dare utter his name would find their fate in the Otherworld. Some claims he is the spawn of a demon, others say he is the devil. And, if you made a deal with the devil, you will lose your soul forever. You will be nothing but a shell, and if you die, you would not exist in the Otherworld. But all that doesn't matter to Chichi, she would go to hell and come right marching back to get her man she desires. All Chichi cares about is that this man, the only person in town -be it man or demon- can help succeed her plan.

Krillin cowers under the table in fear. The mug in front of him rattles from his impulses. "Ch-ch-chich-Chichi, I-I-I h-ha-have a b-bad f-f-f-f-feeling a-a-a-about t-th-th-this." Chichi pouts, raising her nose in arrogance, "Hmph! I know what I'm doing!" They both heard a hallow, creaking sound in the pitch-black room. The only source of light is a small lit candle on the wooden table, which the two companions reside.

_**BAM!**_

Krillin and Chichi hold each other shrieking in fright, nearly jumping ten feet in the air. Deep, hallowed footsteps edge closer and closer toward the dim light. Out of the darkness appears a tall, powerful-built man covered in a deep purple outfit. The cape hid everything but the partial features around the eyes. Krillin hypvenierate, "H-h-he's _**green**_!" Chichi's sore mark appears, now realizing how foolish she was behaving. Smiling innocently, she slams the cueball's head onto the wooden table, forcing him to shut up. Krillin whimpers, rubbing his sore features, "Oww~ee, my face!"

The hooded man says nothing as he sits down. He rest his elbows on the table, bringing up his hands as his clawed fingers pressed against each other. He narrows in contempt at his two 'guests.'

"Daimaō Piccolo," Chichi greets, bowing her head in respect, "Thank you for your time."

The man glowers, revealing his annoyance. He spoke in a cold, heavy-rich accent, "State your purpose."

Chichi giggles behind her hand. Krillin is stonewalled in fear, paralyzed of the dark man in front of him. The raven-haired heroine leans forward, whispering behind her hand, "I'm hoping you can take of this tiny problem I'm having."

Piccolo narrows, pausing tersely, "You summon me… in the dead of the night… for a simple…_petty_ …problem?" He rubs his temple, muttering under his breath, "What has this world come to?" His family name has a reputation to uphold. Demons don't _do _favors! Ever since King Piccolo, his father, ruled the realm of chaos and desolation, he has been left with nothing but a caretaker job. A job he hated more than anything else. He crossed his arms. Piccolo incline his head, directing the heated heroine. "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but Dende said you make it worth my while. Shame him or make him a liar and you will not live to see daylight again." He drums his fingers on the wooden table, the sharp nails making the tapping echo louder with each passing second. "Well…?"

Chichi huffs. She pulls a sack of gold and tosses it in front of her. The raven haired girl sat back. Inwardly thankful that her pretty face is not her only asset in town.

Piccolo glances at the gold. He picks up a gold coin. His clawed nail rubbing against it, testing the purity of the coin. He looks back to Chichi. "I'm listening."

Chichi grins dark, allowing her hands to do the picture for him, "It's like this, you see. I've got my heart set on marrying Goku, but he needs a 'little persuasion.'"

Krillin, butting in, boasting, "He turned her down flat!" He laughs hysterically, banging on the table, "What an idiot! He really _IS_ a village idio—!" Chichi slam her fist on Krillin's head. Tears hanging by the thread, Krillin rubbing his head, "Ay-yi-yi-OoOowww…"

Chichi crossed her arms, fully intent on ignoring the cueball. She smirks, "Everyone knows his father's a lunatic. He was in my tavern tonight, raving about a beast in a castle. Heheh. That poor man gone senile."

The hooded man replies, his deep voice turning softer, "Goku's father is harmless, I'm sure…"

Raising a finger in the air, Chichi exclaims in delight, "Ah, but that's the thing. I believe there's something else going one with that crazy father of his No one has seen his father for the last ten years and he came to town last night. He appear not to age a single day. I believe his father is no ordinary man. And that's where you come in. Either you can lock his father for being crazy or for using witchcraft. I don't really care either way but never mind that! The point is, Goku would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

The monk's cheerfulness fades away. He looks down, his face sullen, "Yeah, even marry her. Personally, I wouldn't mind marryin—" Chichi gives him a threatening look that promise death if he doesn't shut up. Krillin duck back under the mug, peering away and gulping his drink down.

Picollo speaks in a disdain tone, "So you want me to put Goku's father in an asylum unless he agrees to marry you?" Chichi nods, presenting a wide grin. Piccolo closes his eyes, "Hm, I never had a hostage before…" Smirking, the hooded man flashes his eyes open. "I'm in."

Meanwhile, back in the snow-covered cottage, the scarred saiyan is feverishly throwing things in his bag. He has his tail tightly wrapped around his waist. He picks up an old scouter he hasn't used in a long time. He stares at it for a while longer, lost in thought. He finally secures the device on his left ear. Snarling, he grumbles, "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone! I don't care what it takes. I'll find that accursed castle and I'll get my son out of there… somehow. That damned beast…" Bardock shivers at the memory of his previous encounter with the crimson beast. "Unreal, everything about that castle is just unreal! There's too many questions… the saiyans… Fasha… Radditz … … … …Toma." He whispered the last name with soft, pained endearment. He still has nightmares of losing his team and his best friend on that blasted planet! '_One minute. If only I had arrive one minute sooner, my team would still be.._.' He rubs his face, pained with agony, "Shit… not now! Not when Kakarott needs me!" He strides toward the door, snatching the bag on the way. He forces his way out the door, slamming it behind him as he leaves on his chilling journey.

Moments later, Chichi and Krillin arrives from the opposite side of the house. Chichi, dressed in her warmest garment, kicks the door down. "EEE-YAH!" They burst into the cottage; searching every room for the one resident they called a loony bin. Tossing items over, chairs, paintings, even turning over the bed – making it slam against the wall. Eventually, both Chichi and Krillin both met back to the main room.

Frustrated and angry, Chichi releases her rage by splitting the wooden table in two with her leg, "AAAAAAAGH! THOSE BASTARDS!" She chops through the wooden dresser nearby, "THEY'RE GONE! I can't BELIEVE this! " She heaves an bed over her head and threw it across the room. "NO FUCKING WAAAAY!" Krillin hid behind a wooden pole, shivering in fear. Chichi let out a loud, scream as she gives a roundabout kick. "RAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Krillin dodges as the leg tore through the wooden pole, narrowing missing his head. The monk fell on the floor, staring wide eyed at Chichi. "They couldn't be gone. They couldn't be…" The raven-haired heroine pants, convincing more to herself than to her companion. She chuckles at first before letting a crazed laughter escape her, "They have to come back! And when they do, we'll be ready for them!"

Chichi turns to leave, stomping on the way out. Krillin trailing shortly behind her, "U-uh w-wait! Hold on!" The monk ran in front of her. The raven haired girl look down at him. "H-how do we k-know they be b-b-back?" Krillin's frame is shivering non-stop from the cold outdoor. Suddenly an idea lits in Chichi's head.

The female closes her eyes and let a warm, beautiful smile spread her face. Krillin blinks in awe. A redden blush cross his feature as his heart melt at the sight of his crush. Chichi leans down, her face getting closer and closer. Krillin gulps and he is flushing furiously now that Chichi's lips are right above his head. He never expected the raven girl to grip his shirt nor did he expect her to lift him off the ground, choking the life out of him. He REALLY didn't expect her to place a soft kiss on his lips. Krillin didn't know whether to faint from the kiss or lack of air. Suddenly, his crush releases her hold, allowing the cueball to drop into a snowbank by the porch. Krillin sat up, his beet red face smiles as if in love struck. '_My first kiss… Heheh, I'm never washing my face._' Chichi waves cutely, grabbing Krillin's attention. Chichi purse her finger to her lips, batting her eyes as she purposely pausing each word in a cute, seductive voice, "Don't... move…. From…that…spot. 'K?" Giggling as she brushes her hand through her thick raven locks. The wind blew the raven locks in a flowing motion. In Krillin's eyes, he saw a beautiful, smiling goddess gracing her presence before him. Small, glistening lights graces her feature. Her eyes filled with warmth and love. Her hand waving as the raven heroine walks away. Then he heard a threat in her tone shouting back at him should he fails his task, "**If I find that you leave your post, you will suffer my wrath! You are not allowed a single break that spot until Goku and his father come home!** _**'Til then**_,_ Buh-bye!_" She waves, smiling cutely as she heads back to the village.

"But-but, but.." Krillin let a hand dangle motionless in the air. The love of his life disappears from view. He couldn't even see the village due to a mild snowstorm. Krillin's shivering frame rattles out of control. Growling under his breath, "Awww, nuts!" He pounds the side of the cottage and a pile of snow falls on his head.


End file.
